Full Moon
by Paori
Summary: A.U. Rachel a toujours été mise à part au lycée. En même temps quand les cinq adolescents les plus cool du lycée ont une dent contre vous, il est dur de faire autrement... Mais si Rachel découvrait le secret derrière leur popularité ? *Faberry / Brittana*
1. Prologue

**Ça fait un moment que je parle de cet "OS" puisqu'il a été écrit en juillet (presque un an, je sais...). Ma beta n'avait pas voulu le corriger tout de suite et ne l'avais finalement pas fait, mais ma chérie semble plus emballée qu'elle pas cette histoire et l'a corrigée pour vous. Voici donc le prologue, le chapitre 1 suivra demain (je suis en train de relire la correction pour que tout soit OK) ^^.**

**HS : Mais pour mes autres stories, je viens de finir mes exams donc je vais reprendre l'écriture doucement. Si j'arrive à me remettre dans le bain assez vite, vous aurez des chapitres rapidement ^^.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Le Lycée William McKinley pourrait sembler ennuyeusement ordinaire aux yeux du commun des mortels. Pourtant, si tous ces lycéens ancrés dans leurs pathétiques routines levaient un peu le nez de leurs chaussures, peut-être se rendraient-ils compte que quelque chose clochait... La manière dont les trois meilleures cheerleaders de l'escouade de Sue Sylvester semblaient capables d'effectuer des prouesses dignes de gymnastes professionnelles... La manière dont ces dites cheerleaders s'acharnaient sur une seule et même élève depuis leur entrée au lycée... La manière dont le Principal Figgins semblait constamment fermer les yeux sur toutes les maltraitances touchant cette élève... La manière dont tout le monde semblait incapable de désobéir à une certaine Quinn Fabray et de supporter la présence de Rachel Berry...

Oui, peut-être que s'ils avaient un peu levé le nez, ils se seraient rendus compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'un lycée normal ne devrait pas être le lieu d'une vendetta acharnée sur une seule et innocente élève... Mais personne ne levait le nez, et quoi qu'il arrive, Quinn Fabray semblait destinée à faire tourner McKinley High tout comme son père faisait tourner la ville de Lima, Ohio.

Pourtant, si quelqu'un avait pris le temps d'écouter le vent, il y aurait entendu les signes annonciateurs du changement, et aurait peut-être compris que l'ordre et le désordre régneraient bientôt d'une toute autre manière à Lima...

* * *

**Déjà dit dans le résumé mais je rappel, c'est un Univers Alternatif fantastique ! Donc si ce n'est pas votre truc...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Mon nom est Rachel Berry, lycéenne en première année au Lycée McKinley High où je suis depuis mon arrivée la cible des moqueries et des humiliations. Mon quotidien se résume en une suite de slushies jetés au visage et de surnoms dégradants criés sur mon passage. Ma vie n'est pas spécialement lumineuse depuis que j'ai commencé le lycée, mais l'à-t-elle été un seul jour ?

Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes mots, mes pères sont deux hommes charmants et parfaits qui ont toujours tout fait pour que je me sente à ma place malgré ma différence. Car oui, moi, Rachel Berry possède une différence que peu de personnes ont. En fait je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en existe ne serais-ce qu'une autre comme moi... Mais je vis avec tout ça comme je vis avec mon indéniable talent de chanteuse-danseuse-actrice digne de Broadway !

Je vis l'heure sur mon réveil. Sept heures quarante-cinq... J'allais être en retard pour commencer les cours si je ne me dépêchais pas. Je pris mon sac tout en appuyant sur la touche "envoyer" pour laisser le monde profiter de ma nouvelle vidéo MySpace, et aux Cheerleaders la joie d'inventer de nouveaux commentaires désobligeants. En descendant les escaliers, je vis Papa H regardant par la fenêtre avec un air las. Il se retourna vers moi avec la lenteur de l'homme qui a connu plus de siècles qu'il n'aurait du, et me sourit d'un sourire fermé, ne découvrant pas ses dents.

- Il est déjà si tard Pumpkin... ?

- Oui...

- Dans ce cas je ferais bien d'aller me coucher... La nuit a été épuisante...

- Où est Papa L ?

- Dans notre chambre... Il est partit ouvrir nos lits...

- Oh... Vous avez mangé cette nuit ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de me répondre, les cernes sous ses grands yeux bruns parlaient pour lui et il le savait. Il s'avança vers moi et effleura une mèche de mes cheveux qu'il fit glisser entre ses doigts en inspirant fortement mon odeur. Puis, il m'embrassa sur la tempe et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- Bonne journée Pumpkin...

- Dors bien Papa... Et embrasse Papa L de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerais pas...

Sa voix, tout comme celle de Papa L était toujours traînante et lasse. Leur vie n'avait pas été facile si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça... J'entendis la porte se claquer derrière moi et son pas descendre les escaliers.

J'éteignis les lumières de la cuisine avant de sortir de la maison en fermant bien la porte à clef. L'air froid de l'hiver me pris par surprise et j'eus pendant un instant du mal à respirer. Un lampadaire s'éteignit et se ralluma à intervalles réguliers au dessus de moi. Me plongeant tour à tour dans la clarté ou l'obscurité. Je n'avais aucun mal à voir de nuit, un don transmis par Papa L, mon père biologique... De même, je me sentais mieux la nuit, le jour me laissant indifférente, mais la nuit... La nuit je me sentais libre... Je pouvais déambuler dans les rues quasiment déserte de Lima et courir à perdre haleine. Encore une de mes caractéristiques physiques hors norme, j'étais capable de courir plusieurs kilomètres sans me fatiguer, bien sûr, je n'avais pas la force pour courir à une allure folle, mais je pouvais fouler le pavé à un rythme correct pendant des heures... Hélas, les cours avaient repris depuis plusieurs mois, et je n'avais pas pu me libérer de cette façon depuis... J'avais besoin de sommeil pour tenir la journée de cours, et lorsque je courais, je ne rentrais que rarement avant le levé du soleil...

J'avais décidé de courir jusqu'au lycée, il faisait encore assez sombre pour me procurer cette sensation apaisante et je n'allais pas m'en priver. Je venais à peine d'arriver dans les couloirs qu'une forte odeur de chien mouillé me prit les narines. Mon odorat était légèrement plus développé que celui des personnes normales, mais seule cette odeur de chien arrivait toujours à m'interpeller, quelque soit la distance de sa provenance. Et vu la puissance de l'odeur, elles ne devaient pas être loin... Car il n'y avait que cinq personnes à porter cette odeur, Finn Hudson et Noah Puckerman qui n'arrivaient jamais à l'heure en cours et...

C'est alors que je les vit près du casier de la plus grande des deux blondes. Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce et Quinn Fabray... Les trois autres personnes à sentir le chien plus fort que les chiens eux-mêmes... Les trois filles avaient froncé leurs nez dans une mimique de dégoût en tournant la tête vers moi. Elles étaient trempées, sûrement à cause de leur entraînement de Cheerleading, ce qui expliquait l'odeur que j'avais sentie en arrivant. Quinn leva la main avant de l'agiter, et je sentis un slushy couler le long de mon crâne, bientôt suivit par un deuxième. Pour une raison obscure, je n'étais pas insensible aux changements de températures, j'aurais préféré... Après un regard dédaigneux à Azimio et Karofsky qui riaient, leurs gobelets vides à la main, je partis me réfugier dans les toilettes pour me changer.

* * *

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher... L'odeur de Berry était trop forte ce matin... Son odeur était toujours forte, ne vous y trompez pas, mais ce matin en particulier, elle m'avait donné la nausée. C'était pour ça que j'avais fait signe à Azimio et Karofsky de la slushier avant même notre première période... Son odeur me... Argh, je n'avais même pas envie d'y penser. À côté de moi, Brittany poussa un soupir de soulagement en se détendant alors que Santana roulait des yeux. Je n'étais pas aussi cruelle qu'on aurait pu le penser, je n'aimais pas spécialement faire souffrir Berry, du moins pas physiquement, les slushies étaient juste la seule façon que j'avais trouvé d'échapper à son odeur, qui indisposait autant mes deux meilleures amies que moi... Je me rappelais comme si c'était hier de mon premier jour de cours...

_ Je venais de sortir de ma voiture en lissant la jupe de mon uniforme de Cheerleading flambant neuf. J'avais passé les tests pendant les vacances et avais eu la joie de devenir la plus jeune capitaine de l'escouade depuis... Et bien pour la première fois de l'histoire en fait ! Cela ne m'étonnait pas, quand on connaissait mon rang, on se doutait que je ne pouvais pas être relayée au niveau de subalterne ! J'avais donc remonté les cinq marches menant aux grandes portes du couloir. Quelqu'un les avait poussées avant moi, et je m'étais figée, les laissant se refermer devant moi. Quelle était cette sensation désagréable qui venait de se loger au creux de mon ventre ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée... Pourtant, je savais que je devais avancer, et entrer dans cet établissement. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et au moment où j'ouvris la porte, je compris ce qui m'avait dérangé la première fois. Une odeur de mort pénétra mes narines, me laissant en alerte. Je connaissais l'odeur de la mort, tout comme je connaissais celle de chaque émotion qui pouvait traverser un être humain. La mort, je l'avais découvert le jour de l'enterrement de ma grand-mère, et depuis elle m'avait hantée. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, et n'eus pas le temps de me retourner avant d'entendre la voix de Santana._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Ils ont laissé un chat crevé dans le placard du concierge où quoi ?_

_C'était Brittany qui lui avait répondu en arrivant de l'autre côté de moi._

_- Non, ça ne sent pas comme d'habitude... Ça sent la vieille mort... C'est bizarre..._

_Je comprenais ce que la blonde voulait dire, le jour de la mort de ma grand-mère, l'odeur avait été légère, presque imperceptible, mais le jour de l'enterrement, elle m'avait prise aux tripes, et je n'avais pu me concentrer sur rien d'autre... L'odeur que je sentais à ce moment précis était pire, vraiment pire, je ne savais pas d'où elle provenait, mais elle me donnait mal à la tête et m'empêchait de penser clairement. J'avais commencé à tourner la tête en tout sens, cherchant l'origine de cette odeur incommodante, et soudain, un étudiant avait glissé et fait tomber le contenu de son gobelet de slushy sur la petite brunette en face de lui. L'odeur avait instantanément diminuée, et j'entendis la profonde inspiration de Brittany et Santana faire écho à la mienne. Mais mes yeux eux n'avaient pas lâchés la jeune fille qui s'essuyait difficilement le visage. C'était elle, elle qui sentait la mort... Où plutôt, qui transportait l'odeur. Si l'odeur avait été la sienne, elle n'aurait pas disparue avec un simple slushy... Non, elle la transportait sur ses vêtements. Je fis un signe de la tête dans sa direction._

_- C'est elle..._

_- Elle quoi ? Me répondit Santana._

_- L'odeur vient d'elle..._

_La Latina se mit tout de suite à montrer les dents, prête à grogner, et je dus lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'en empêcher._

_- Tiens-toi Santana ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par mon père à cause de toi dès le premier jour !_

_- Mais Quinn, si elle sent comme ça, ça veut dire qu-_

_- Que peut-être quelqu'un est mort dans sa famille récemment ! Elle n'a pas besoin de se faire grogner dessus par une chienne mal lunée en bonus !_

_Brittany nous regardait l'air songeur._

_- Ça ne colle pas..._

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne colle pas B ?_

_- L'odeur... Elle est trop ancienne... Ça ne colle pas..._

_ La cloche avait sonné avant que nous ne puissions étudier la question plus profondément. Mes deux amies étaient parties pour leur cours d'Espagnol alors que je me dirigeais en Anglais. Après une vingtaine de minutes, une petite brune entra dans la salle en s'excusant. Elle avait le visage propre, mais les vêtements tâchés de slushy. Son regard croisa le mien alors que notre professeur lui disait._

_- Voilà une bien belle manière de commencer l'année Mlle..._

_Le vieil homme chercha dans son carnet avant de finir sa phrase._

_- Rachel Berry. Prenez place à côté de Mlle Fabray je vous pris._

_Et sur ce, Rachel Berry s'assit à côté de moi en fronçant le nez. À croire que mon odeur l'incommodait autant que la sienne le faisait pour moi..._

Vous l'aviez compris, Berry et moi, ça avait tout de suite été une grande histoire d'amour ! J'avais fini par m'habituer à son odeur morbide, mais quelques fois, comme aujourd'hui, c'était tout simplement trop fort pour être ignoré... Je fis un signe de la main à Santana et Brittany, avant de me diriger vers mon casier pour prendre mes affaires. Grâce à ce slushy, j'allais gagner au moins trente minutes de paix pour mon cours d'Anglais supérieur avant que Rachel ne vienne s'asseoir à côté de moi...

* * *

Et un slushy, un ! Franchement, c'était vite devenu lassant, mais là alors qu'il faisait froid dehors, se prendre une boisson glacée en pleine figure était une vraie torture ! Après m'être changée, je pris mon temps pour rejoindre ma classe. Les professeurs savaient ce qu'il se passait et ne me disaient jamais rien... D'un autre côté, ils ne disaient rien non plus à mes tourmenteurs... La porte de mon cours d'Anglais grinça, et Mr Gibert me fit signe de rejoindre mon siège. Quinn fronça le nez avec une mine de plus en plus dégoûtée à mesure que je m'approchais d'elle. Je pris place à ses côtés en me retenant de renifler. Son odeur de chien n'était en général pas désagréable, en fait, une fois la première surprise passée, je la trouvais même agréable, mais quand elle avait transpiré comme aujourd'hui... Non, décidément, j'aimais le chien, mais je détestais le chien mouillé !

Plus par malheur que par bonheur, je partageais toutes mes classes avec la blonde. J'avais une facilité née à apprendre. En fait, il me suffisait de lire une leçon deux ou trois fois pour la retenir complètement, même pour les plus complexes, ce qui faisait que j'étais bien plus avancée que le niveau de mes classes, pourtant les meilleures du lycée. Apparemment, Quinn était un cerveau elle aussi puisqu'elle était la seule autre élève à participer à toutes les classes de niveau supérieur. Résultat, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à l'observer plutôt qu'à écouter notre professeur. Il ne fallait pas se tromper, je détestais Quinn Fabray et sa manière de diriger le lycée comme si elle en était la reine... Mais cette fille me fascinait... Elle avait cet aura qui donnait à tout le monde l'envie de lui obéir, mais plus particulièrement au reste du clan de cabots (c'était comme ça que j'appelais tous ceux qui sentaient le chien...). Moi-même, je devais parfois me retenir pour ne pas me mettre à ses ordres, et c'était particulièrement perturbant. Alors, je l'observais pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle était... Mais c'était ses amis qui m'avaient mis la puce à l'oreille la fois où Santana s'était battue avec Puck à propos de Brittany. La grande blonde s'était cachée derrière la Latina qui s'était mise à grogner en montrant les dents en direction du garçon à crête. Et puis, elle s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait mordu au cou. Quinn était arrivée en courant quelques secondes plus tard et avait hurlé d'une voix rauque.

- Suffit !

Santana avait lâché la gorge de Puck et s'était essuyée la bouche pour cacher le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres. Alors que le garçon retenait le saignement comme il le pouvait de sa main. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le parking, et personne ne m'avait remarqué assise dans ma voiture. Quinn leur avait lancé un regard meurtrier en grognant.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous comporter comme des animaux ? Imaginez que quelqu'un vous ai vu !

Santana et Puck avaient baissé les yeux, honteux, en grommelant des excuses. Parfois j'adorais mon ouïe surdéveloppée !

- Je laisse couler pour cette fois ! Mais si ça se reproduit, il y aura des sanctions ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être découverts ! Puck, tu feras passer le message à Finn !

Sur ce, elle avait tourné les talons en compagnie des deux jeunes filles pour se rendre à son entraînement de Cheerleading alors que Noah rejoignait les vestiaires des garçons pour passer en tenue de football.

Après cet événement, j'avais eu la certitude que ces cinq là étaient plus ou moins comme moi. Ils étaient différents, ils n'étaient pas humains. J'étais entrée dans la chambre de mes pères la nuit suivante, profitant de leur absence pour feuilleter leur livre des créatures mythiques. Cet ouvrage n'était pas comme tous ceux qu'on pouvait trouver dans le commerce, il était vrai, et mes pères eux-mêmes avaient remplis plusieurs de ces feuillets. Il m'avait fallut un certain temps à fouiller avant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant entre les Morphéus et les Esprits des bois. J'avais lu le paragraphe en suivant les lignes d'un doigt tremblant.

_ Nous ne connaissons pas grand chose de leurs habitudes si ce n'est qu'ils vivent en meutes hiérarchisées. Prompt à perdre leur tempérament, ils n'obéissent qu'au chef qu'ils se sont choisis. Le jour, ils ressemblent à des humains normaux se mêlant aux autres, et ne peuvent être détectés que par leur forte odeur de chien ou pour certains individus, leurs canines plus longues que la normale. Durant cette période ils se comportent en êtres civilisés et raisonnables bien que sujets à de violentes sautes d'humeur. Mais les nuits de pleine lune, ils se transforment en bêtes féroces, mi-hommes mi-loups, et chassent tout ce qui passe sur leur secteur tel des bêtes sanguinaires. La seule chose pouvant les détourner réellement de leurs proies, est l'odeur d'un vampire qu'ils traqueront en meute jusqu'à la mort._

Sur la page adjacente, je pouvais voir le portrait d'un humain à différents stades de sa transformation, du jeune homme délicat à la créature velue au regard meurtrier. Au-dessus, l'écriture calligraphiée de Papa L indiquait "Lycanthrope, ou Loup-Garou commun". Tout s'était alors mis en place, Brittany, Santana, Puck et Finn étaient des Lycans, et Quinn était leur chef !

Mr Gibert racla sa gorge pour obtenir l'attention de la classe, et je finis par lever le nez pour l'observer. C'était un petit bonhomme dégarni sans grand intérêt qui aurait été capable de vous faire passer du Shakespeare pour un navet de la trempe du dernier _Twilight_ et Molière pour un poète au rabais drogué à l'absinthe ! C'était un comble que certains élèves de sa classe arrivent à garder une approche correcte de la littérature en dehors de moi. Mais en même temps, je ne comptais pas vraiment, à treize ans j'avais finis l'œuvre complète de Shakespeare, et l'année suivante, je profitais de mes vacances pour apprendre le Français et étudier la version originale des textes de Molière, Rimbaud, Voltaire ou encore Apollinaire... Il ne devait pas rester un seul classique anglais ou français que je n'avais pas lu, et pour l'été prochain, je prévoyais de me mettre à l'allemand ou au russe... Toujours était-il que Mr Gibert demandait notre attention, et pour une fois, je me sentais d'humeur à lui donner la mienne.

- Bien, comme vous le savez, la semaine prochaine, les vacances d'Hivers commenceront...

Une vague de hourras démarra dans la classe et notre professeur la fit taire de sa voix nasillarde.

- Il se trouve que je vous ai prévu un devoir de groupes à rendre pour la deuxième semaine de la rentrée, et je préfère vous le donner maintenant pour que vous commenciez à vous organiser.

Cette fois-ci, le professeur se fit huer copieusement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se retourner pour écrire son sujet au tableau.

_ Exercice du roman à quatre mains : Écrivez une œuvre romanesque présentant la complexité du rapport à l'étranger dans nos sociétés._

Le sujet me fit rire et Quinn se retourna de manière interloquée vers moi. Quelle ironie, il n'existait pas plus étranger à ce monde que moi. Seule, sans autre membre de mon espèce pour me comprendre... Cet exercice promettait d'être riche en développement et en introspection !

- Bien, comme l'intitulé le stipule, cet exercice devra être réalisé à deux. Afin d'éviter les changements impromptus de groupe, j'ai décidé de vous assigner vos partenaires. Vous devrez donc travailler avec votre voisin de table...

Le plat des mains de Quinn s'écrasa sur le bois de notre table commune alors qu'un grondement sourd sortait de sa gorge.

- Mr Gibert ! Je suis déjà bien gentille de supporter sa présence à côté de moi en cours sans rien vous dire, mais il est hors de question que je passe mes vacances bloquée avec ça !

Elle avait pointé un doigt rageur dans ma direction et je ne fis même pas attention au fait qu'elle ne me considérait pas comme un être humain, de toute façon je n'en étais pas vraiment un, mais plus comme un objet.

- Veuillez vous calmer Mlle Fabray, nous n'avons jamais parlé de rester bloquées ensemble toutes vos vacances...

- Oh, parce que vous pensez vraiment qu'un projet comme ça se fait en quelques heures ? Je dois bien rejoindre Quinn sur ce fait, vous venez de ruiner nos vacances...

La blonde me jeta un regard assassin avant de répondre au professeur.

- Je ne supporterais pas Berry pendant trois semaines !

- Oh que si, vous le ferez, fin de la discussion !

La cloche sonna et tout le monde quitta la salle de classe, la blonde d'un pas plus rageur que les autres. C'était la première fois que la chef de meute se mettait en colère, ça promettait d'être intéressant, quoique terrifiant. Je voyais mal créature plus dangereuse pour moi que Quinn Fabray, et mes vacances seraient bloquées avec elle...

* * *

C'était inconcevable ! Comment Mr Gibert pouvait-il me faire ça, à moi !? Je fis quelques pas dans le couloir avant de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié mon livre. Je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre mon casier et eu la désagréable surprise d'y voir Finn Hudson, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte en métal. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à ça...

- Dégage !

Le grand brun se redressa perplexe mais ne se démonta pas.

- Quinn, je voulais te d-

- Tais-toi !

Je sentais bien que mes ordres ressemblaient de plus en plus à des aboiements ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé avant... C'était Santana ou Puck qui perdaient leurs tempéraments, pas moi ! Cet idiot de Finn ne sembla pas comprendre que c'était le moment de se comporter en gentil toutou et de partir la queue entre les jambe. À la place il se redressa pour me faire face.

- Quinn, tu es la louve Alpha de la meute, je pense qu'il serait logique que tu sortes avec moi ! Je suis le mâle le plus dominant de ton âge et-

- Finn ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "tais-toi" ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes lamentations !

- Quinn c'est sérieux !

- Et je suis sérieuse, tout comme les vingt-trois dernières fois où je t'ai dit NON !

- Mais tu ne trouveras jamais mieux que moi ici !

Mon livre enfin retrouvé après tout ce temps à fouiller mon casier, je pris le soin de claquer la porte pour faire sursauter le grand brun.

- Non c'est non Finn, il va falloir que ça rentre ! Tu es peut-être le meilleur louveteau de la meute, mais il est hors de question que je sorte avec toi ou que je finisse ma vie à Lima ! Quand je serais partie, je me trouverais un beau loup Bêta sachant que Kant n'est pas une marque de bière et Van Gogh un restaurant italien !

- Pourtant je suis sûr d'avoir vu un restau-

Mon grognement l'empêcha de terminer.

- Le point est, Finn, que ma réponse est non et restera non ! Maintenant fiche-moi le camp !

Le grand footballeur me lança un regard de chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route avant de s'en aller tout penaud. Je partis pour mon cours de Mathématiques en maugréant quelque chose ressemblant à "Sale cabot".

À l'heure du déjeuner, Santana s'installa à côté de moi dans le réfectoire en me demandant presto.

- Alors ? Il paraît que tu as perdu de ta superbe et que tu as gueulé sur Gibert ?

- Je vois que tu es bien renseignée...

- J'ai des yeux partout Q ! Par contre, impossible de savoir pourquoi...

Brittany s'installa de l'autre côté en souriant et en criant presque joyeusement.

- Moi je sais pourquoi !

J'adorais la grande blonde, elle faisait partie de ces chiots qui ne grandissaient pas aussi vite que les autres. Mon père m'avait un jour dit qu'une fois qu'ils devenaient vraiment adultes, ils étaient les plus sages et les plus avisés de la meute. Apparemment Emilio Lopez, le père de Santana avait été comme ça à son époque, et maintenant il était le conseiller de mon père, l'homme de confiance du mâle Alpha...

Brittany prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer en sautillant sur sa chaise. Elle était tellement heureuse que j'avais presque l'impression de voir sa queue remuer, bien qu'en humaine elle n'en ait pas...

- Mr Gibert a donné un travail à faire à deux pendant les vacances, et elle a été mise avec Rachel !

- Quoi ? il t'a collé avec pue la mort ? Pas étonnant que même toi ais réagi !

- Ne m'en parle pas San...

- Et tu vas faire comment ? Tu ne peux pas bosser avec elle...

- J'ai déjà essayé de changer, je suis totalement bloquée, j'ai même tenté de menacer Figgins d'appeler mon père mais rien n'y fait... Je suis bloquée avec Berry...

- Et tu vas gérer ça comment ?

- Franchement ?

La Latina hocha la tête, toute son attention rivée sur moi.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'irais pas chez elle, vu l'odeur de ses fringues, elle doit vivre dans un cimetière ou un truc du genre...

- Tu m'étonnes ! Ça doit bien schlinguer le rat crevé là-bas ! En tout cas, t'es bien dans la merde...

- Ne m'en parle pas...

Je fis un effort pour me concentrer à nouveau sur mon steak, il me fallait de la viande pour pouvoir continuer la journée...

L'après-midi se passa sans incident si ce n'est mon envie de courir dès que je voyais Berry. Puis les cours se finirent et l'heure du Glee Club arriva. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi les lycéens les plus populaires de McKinley fréquentaient ce club minable, plus dirigé par Berry que Mr Schuester. La réponse était simple, mais pas vraiment le genre qu'on peut sortir sur le ton de la conversation dans un couloir. C'est une chose dont peu de personnes se doutaient à propos de Loups-Garous, nous aimions chanter. En fait, nous en avions même besoin, en forme animale, nous hurlions à la lune, mais en humains, nous chantions, et cela nous donnait l'impression de vivre un peu plus. Alors si pour ressentir ce bien être il fallait supporter l'odeur de Berry, et bien soit ! D'ailleurs, la petite brune ne chantait pas spécialement mal... Bon d'accord, elle était sûrement la personne la plus talentueuse que j'ai connue, et quand on avait fréquenté qu'une énorme meute de loups chanteurs dans son enfance, et bien ça voulait dire quelque chose. Quand Berry chantait, même Santana se taisait. S'il y a bien une chose que nous autre loups savions apprécier, c'était de la bonne musique, et la voix de Berry en était l'essence même. Pour rendre la chose parfaite, il aurait juste fallut lui donner un bon bain...

La séance se passa bien, tout le monde se tut en écoutant Berry avant que Santana n'entame un duo avec Mercedes suivit par Finn et Puck. Brittany se contenta de danser sur sa chaise à côté de moi alors que je fermais les yeux pour profiter de la musique. Quand on avait l'ouïe aussi fine que nous autres Loups-Garous, on apprenait à apprécier tout ce qui n'était pas du bruit, et la musique n'en était pas. La musique, c'était de la beauté faite pour les oreilles, quelque chose capable d'effacer le bruit de la tondeuse sur le terrain de foot, des voitures sur le parking, des élèves dans les couloirs, du bébé qui criait dans la maison d'à côté où encore du renard qui fouillait les poubelles du lycée. Quand il y avait de la musique, de la bonne, nous redevenions des humains n'entendant pas plus loin que la personne devant eux.

La réunion du Glee Club se termina, et je rejoignis ma voiture en compagnie de Santana et Brittany. Ne voyant nulle part la voiture de sport noir de la Latina, j'avais haussé un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction et elle avait juste soulevé ses épaules jusqu'à arriver près de ma voiture. Il n'y avait plus personne en dehors des Gleeks à cette heure là et elle me fit signe d'attendre que tout le monde soit partit. Je vis Kurt raccompagner Mercedes, Artie et Tina au volant de son énorme 4x4, Puck prendre Finn avec sa camionnette, Matt et Mike se taper la main avant de rejoindre leurs voitures respectives, et enfin je vis Rachel. La voiture de la petite brunette n'était nulle part en vue, et je la vis remonter son sac sur ses épaules avant de commencer à courir. Si mon souvenir était bon, elle vivait dans le quartier résidentiel à l'autre bout de la ville... Il devait bien y en avoir pour trois quart d'heure en courant à un bon rythme ! Soit elle était folle, soit sa voiture avait un problème... Mais à voir le sourire sur son visage, je conclus qu'elle devait être vraiment folle...

Une fois tout le monde hors de vue et de nez, Santana se tourna vers moi.

- Tu peux raccompagner B s'il te plaît Q ?

- Pas de problème, mais toi ?

Elle se mit à rire d'un rire sans joie.

- Je suis punie, j'ai eu un accident avec la voiture, en nous déposant ce matin, mon père a dit que je devrais rentrer à pied, que ça me servirait de leçon...

- Tu n'es pas obligée San ! C'est à vingt minutes en courant ! Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi et rentrer après quelques minutes pour ne pas faire louche...

- On dirait que tu ne connais pas mon père Q ! Il flairera ma trace pour vérifier que je n'ai pas triché...

Elle avait raison, c'était tout aussi bien le genre de son père que du mien.

- Si tu pouvais juste ramener mon sac et mes vêtements...

Je ne fis que hocher la tête et elle me tendit son sac que je mis sur la plage arrière avec le mien et celui de B. Elle enleva ensuite ses vêtements un à un et les plia soigneusement, nue face à moi. Une fois la pile bien en ordre, elle la tendit à Brittany et l'embrassa sur la joue. La blonde n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'installer côté passager. Santana se tourna alors vers moi.

- Bon, je devrais y aller...

Elle était debout en face de moi, nue au milieu du parking gelé et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir froid. En fait, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas froid. Comme nous tous, elle avait le sang chaud et supportait difficilement les pulls en hivers. Pour nous, la tenue légère des Cheerleaders avait été une bénédiction. Je lui fis un signe de la tête et elle se retourna pour courir en direction de la forêt qui offrait un raccourci pour rentrer chez nous. Elle prit de la vitesse, et soudain elle plongea en avant, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire une roulade. Mais ce ne furent pas ses mains qui touchèrent le sol. Les pattes de Santana foulaient l'asphalte à un rythme effréné. Sa fourrure noire brillait de manière envoûtante sous le soleil couchant, et elle accéléra le rythme en tendant son cou. Pendant une seconde, j'eus envie de me déshabiller et de lui courir après, mais mon père m'avait appris qu'il fallait garder les apparences en toutes circonstances, aussi je fis le tour de la voiture pour prendre la place conducteur et rouler doucement vers la maison en raison du verglas.

* * *

J'étais rentrée à la maison avant que le soleil ne soit tout à fait couché, et elle me sembla bien vide. Je savais pourtant que mes pères étaient là, dans leur chambre, à dormir paisiblement avant leur travail nocturne. Je partis dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs ce qui me prit moins d'une heure grâce à mes facilités. Mais cela avait suffit, le soleil s'était enfin couché et mes pères sortirent bientôt de leur chambre. Papa L me sourit tendrement, la marque de l'oreiller encore sur la joue et me caressa le visage du bout des doigts. Je savais que c'était dur pour eux de me toucher, mais ils tenaient quand même à me prouver leur affection à n'importe quel prix. Ils m'avaient voulus, il n'y avait aucun doute, les années qu'ils avaient passés à tenter de me concevoir en étaient la preuve, pourtant il y avait des matins comme celui-ci où je savais que ma présence près d'eux relevait de la torture. Papa H me prépara mon dîner et m'embrassa avant de partir avec Papa L. Je pris donc mon repas seule devant une rediffusion de _West Side Story_ avant de monter dans ma chambre tourner une nouvelle vidéo pour mon MySpace. Une fois la vidéo enregistrée satisfaisante, je partis me coucher.

Un bruit de pas lourd me réveilla vers deux heures du matin. Il y eut un gémissement suivit d'un coup sourd et d'un "Shhh, tu vas réveiller Rachel". Puis, le bruit caractéristique de quelque chose de lourd que l'on traîne dans les escaliers. Je savais qu'il valait mieux que je reste couchée et que je ne m'inflige pas ça. Je mis des bouchons dans mes oreilles pour étouffer la suite. Je savais ce qui suivrait et je n'avais jamais trouvé le courage d'avouer à mes pères que je les entendais, que mon ouïe équivalait la leur... J'émis un soupir résigné, le sommeil serait dur à trouver maintenant...

* * *

C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances, et je savais que je devrais confronter Berry aujourd'hui si je voulais être capable de rendre mon devoir à la rentrée. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de l'appeler à la fin de la séance du Glee Club.

- Berry, attend !

La petite brune se figea à l'encadrement de la porte et se tourna vers moi.

- Oui Quinn ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- C'est pour le devoir de Gibert... J'aimerais autant m'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, on se voit demain ?

- Euh oui... Pas de problème...

Je fis signe à Santana et Brittany qui m'attendaient de partir sans moi et je n'eus qu'à tourner la tête vers les chaises pour que Berry comprenne et me suive.

- On se retrouve où ?

- J'aurais bien proposé chez moi Quinn, mais mes pères travaillent de nuit et ont besoin de se reposer calmement la journée...

- De toute manière je n'avais pas l'intention d'entrer chez toi Berry ! Mais je pense que le travail est trop long pour s'installer dans un café, trop bruyant pour la bibliothèque et le lycée est fermé pendant les vacances donc on peut toujours rêver pour une salle de permanence.

Je finis par pousser un long soupir. Il ne restait qu'une seule option...

- Très bien Berry ! Chez moi demain à dix heures ! Je t'enverrais mon adresse par sms dans la soirée.

Je m'étais levée pour partir lorsque la petite brune m'avait interpellée.

- Désolé Quinn, mais cela me semble impossible.

Je m'étais figée pour me tourner vers elle.

- Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu n'as pas mon numéro de téléphone...

Je me mis à rire avant de croiser son regard sceptique.

- Je le demanderais à Mercedes Berry, ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera.

Et sur ce, j'étais partie de la salle des chœurs pour rentrer chez moi en voiture.

Le lendemain je m'étais levée à six heures. Après une toilette rapide, j'étais sortie de la propriété pour un jogging. En rentrant je m'étais, cette fois-ci, lavée réellement avant de rendre ma maison plus humaine. Il avait d'abord fallut nettoyer les traces de pattes de chiens laissées par les loups de la meute venus demander conseil à mon père puis cacher les griffures laissées par la dernière bagarre entre mon père et Emilio. Une fois cela fait, je pris le temps d'ajouter des légumes dans le réfrigérateur. Mes parents avaient été prévenus de la venue d'une camarade de classe humaine et aucun loup ne devrait logiquement débarquer à l'improviste. Tout me semblait parfait. Je pris plusieurs herbes odorantes pour les disposer à des endroits stratégiques et tenter d'annuler l'odeur désagréable que Rachel laisserait derrière elle.

À neuf heures cinquante-cinq, on sonna à la porte. Ma mère avait préparé des gâteaux et de la limonade pour donner un côté plus réel à notre humanité feinte, et l'odeur me chatouillait les papilles. Ce n'était pas que nous ne mangions rien d'autre que de la viande, mais trop pousser sur le reste nous rendait vite malade... J'ouvris la porte, et l'odeur de mort remplaça celle des biscuits justes sortis du four. Je ne pus retenir un froncement de nez et la petite brune en face de moi roula des yeux. Je m'étais reculée pour la laisser entrer, et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer.

- Tu pourrais m'inviter à l'intérieur de manière plus civilisée Quinn.

Avec une grimace, je lui fis une courbette.

* * *

Malgré le ton amer de sa voix, la blonde s'exécuta avec une courbette.

- Votre altesse Rachel Berry, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me faire l'honneur de pénétrer en mon humble demeure ou préférez-vous travailler avec moi sur le perron.

- Non, j'entre.

Et sans rien ajouter, j'avais pénétré dans la moins qu'humble demeure de Quinn. Sa maison était immense et composée de grands espaces dégagés. Ça et là, des tapis recouvraient le sol et des tableaux ornaient les murs de manière désordonnée comme si on les avait posés là en attendant de savoir où les mettre et oubliés ainsi. Je fis un pas dans cette maison avant d'entendre une voix féminine, venant du côté de la maison où devait se trouver la cuisine à en juger par la délicieuse odeur qui en provenait, demander.

- Quinnie chérie ? Quelle est cette désagréable odeur ? Ça empeste la maison...

La blonde se figea à côté de moi, et la deuxième chose que j'entendis fut le bruit d'un pas lourd venant d'au-dessus de moi et se rapprochant dangereusement. La voix rauque qui allait avec se mit à gronder.

- VAMPIRE !

À ce moment là, Quinn me dévisagea avec horreur et je fis un pas en retrait pour m'enfuir par la porte qu'elle venait de fermer. Je n'eus pas le temps d'attraper la poignée qu'un imposant homme blond à la musculature impressionnante me plaquait contre le mur en me soulevant par le col. Il approcha son visage de ma gorge et je crus ma dernière heure arrivée. Il ne sentait pas le chien comme Quinn ou Santana... Non, lui, il sentait le loup, le mâle en pleine force de l'âge bourré à la testostérone agressive. Quinn réussit à crier d'une voix étrangement aiguë pour elle.

- Papa !

Mr Fabray inspira profondément le parfum se dégageant de mon pull en murmurant dangereusement.

- Vampire...

Mme Fabray apparut à l'encadrement de la porte en robe blanche. Sa main droite était recouverte d'un gros gant de cuisinière et son visage se figea sous le choc en me voyant épinglée contre le mur par son mari.

- Russel ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Relâche l'amie de Quinn tout de suite.

L'homme gronda, visiblement peu habitué à recevoir des ordres, et cracha.

- C'est un vampire !

Puis il se tourna vers sa fille et lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu es vraiment amie avec ça ?

Si la manière de parler de moi de Quinn ou même Santana m'avait un jour blessée, elles étaient loin du niveau de dégoût dans la voix de Russel Fabray. La jeune blonde trembla en répondant.

- Non, on a été assignée en paire pour un devoir... Nous ne sommes pas amies...

- Bien !

Mme Fabray venait de se rapprocher de son mari pour poser sa main sur son bras. Je commençais personnellement à avoir du mal à respirer...

- Russ... Ne sois pas stupide, il fait jour depuis des heures ! Et les rideaux sont ouverts, aucun vampire ne pourrait se trouver dans cette pièce sans brûler...

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Judy ! Je sais ce que je sens, et cette odeur de cadavre vieille comme le monde est celle d'une de ces saloperies de vampire !

Tout le monde resta silencieux alors que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à gonfler mes poumons d'air. Les yeux de Quinn rencontrèrent les miens et se figèrent d'horreur en comprenant que je n'étais pas loin de perdre connaissance par suffocation, et malgré toute la haine qu'elle me vouait, l'idée de voir son père tuer une de ses camarades de classe sembla l'horrifier. Ses yeux quittèrent alors les miens pour se tourner vers son père et dire d'une toute petite voix.

- Ce n'est pas son odeur, ce sont ses vêtements qui sentent comme ça...

- Et comment tu sais ça ?

La prise de Russel venait de se relâcher légèrement et mes poumons purent recommencer leur travail.

- On lui jette des slushies dessus en cours pour couvrir l'odeur, si elle la produisait, ça ne suffirait pas...

Alors c'était ça ? Je me prenais des slushies à la figure tous les jours parce que l'odeur de ma lessive indisposait Madame ? Bon ok, ce n'était pas ma lessive qui me faisait sentir le "cadavre" pour reprendre les termes de Mr Fabray... L'homme se tourna en me reposant au sol en me fixant de ses grands yeux bruns.

- Es-tu un vampire ? Et sache que je saurais si tu mens au changement de ton rythme cardiaque !

- Rien que ça devrait vous donner votre réponse...

J'étais en train de tirer sur mon col pour soulager ma gorge irritée et l'homme se figea. Si lui avait compris, ça ne semblait pas être le cas de sa fille, et je pris la peine de m'expliquer.

- Personnellement j'aurais cru que tous les Lycans savaient que les vampires étaient des morts vivants et donc n'avaient pas de rythme cardiaque... D'ailleurs, vous avez faillis m'étouffer, chose que ne craindrait pas un vampire...

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Pour les vampires ? C'est du domaine de la culture générale ! Même les mauvais films s'accordent là dessus !

- Non, pour nous...

- Que vous êtes des Loups-Garous ?

Il fronça les sourcils à ce terme et je dus me retenir de rire.

- En dehors du fait que vous m'avez reniflé consciencieusement en hurlant que j'étais un vampire et que vous sembliez prêt à me zigouiller à cette idée ? Si votre fille est discrète, ses camarades de classes ne le sont pas... Et leur odeur de chien couplée au fait que Santana a pratiquement arrachée la gorge de Puck avec ses dents ont suffit... Je suis assez cortiquée vous savez...

Quinn poussa un petit cri avant de me demander.

- Tu étais là ?

- Oui, et heureusement pour vous, j'étais la seule...

Mr Fabray lui s'était arrêté à un autre détail.

- Tu as senti leur odeur ? Aucun humain ne serait capable de détecter la différence...

- Qui a dit que je n'étais qu'une humaine ?

- Alors tu es quoi ? Je sais déjà que tu n'es pas un vampire ni un lycanthrope...

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

- Qui a dit que je n'étais pas un vampire ?

Je vis une vague de peur passer dans l'œil de Mr Fabray alors que Quinn m'observait interdite. L'homme de la famille s'apprêtait à m'épingler à nouveau au mur et je choisis de lui répondre avant de mettre en situation périlleuse.

- Je ne suis rien de défini, je suis une métisse...

- Une métisse de quoi ?

- D'homme et de vampire...

- Je le savais !

Et voilà, j'étais de nouveau plaquée au mur à vingt bons centimètres du sol. Mais cette fois-ci, sa prise me permettait de parler.

- Au cas où vous ne l'ayez pas encore remarqué, je ne suis absolument pas dangereuse... Je respire et mon cœur bat, ce qui signifie que je n'ai pas besoin de boire de sang chaud pour survivre...

Sa prise se relâcha légèrement.

- Quelle preuve en ai-je ? Tu pourrais te nourrir de la vie d'autrui tout de même...

- Demandez à Quinn... Elle m'a déjà vue manger à la cantine... Je suis même végétalienne... Je ne veux pas porter les pêchés de mes pères !

Mr Fabray regarda sa fille qui hocha frénétiquement la tête alors que sa mère semblait se réveiller.

- Maintenant qu'elle le dit, Quinnie m'avait prévenue avant que je ne commence à cuisiner !

- Ça n'explique pas d'où vient son odeur !

Je fis un petit sourire à Mr Fabray.

- Je n'ai que seize ans, vous pensez sérieusement que je vis toute seule ? Mes pères ne sont pas parfaits, mais ils prennent soin de moi...

Russel se mit à rire d'un rire sans joie.

- Des vampires prendre soin d'un être vivant ! C'est la meilleure !

Il me reposa au sol et reprit en fronçant le nez.

- Je ne te demanderais pas de dénoncer les tiens, je finirais bien par les trouver à la pleine lune. Maintenant vas te laver.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa fille.

- Vu sa taille elle devrait rentrer dans tes vêtements, passe lui quelque chose que je n'ai plus à sentir cette odeur de mort qui me donne envie de vomir dans ma propre maison !

Mr Fabray nous fit signe de partir de la main, et Quinn me guida par les escaliers vers la salle de bain. Nous étions à mi-chemin lorsque j'entendis Judy crier.

- Travaillez bien les filles ! Je vous apporterais des gâteaux quand Rachel reviendra de la douche !

Je me mis à rire et la blonde devant moi se retourna pour me lancer un regard horrifié. Je lui fis un sourire avant de lancer.

- Je trouve ça tout à fait dans le thème de notre devoir !

Même elle ne put se retenir de sourire à ça. Elle ouvrit la première porte à droite et me fit entrer dans une grande salle de bain carrelée. Elle sortit une serviette et un gant de toilette d'un placard, s'en alla et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac plastique, un pantalon de jogging estampillé "WMHS" et un t-shirt large assortit. Elle m'expliqua qu'il fallait que je mette mes vêtements dans le sac et le ferme bien hermétiquement avant de partir en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Utiliser la salle de bain de Quinn Fabray avait quelque chose de perturbant, d'effrayant et de terriblement grisant ! Sur une petite étagère près de l'évier se trouvait sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice. À côté, un tube de crème antiseptique, un pot de baume cicatrisant et un tube de crème hydratante aux herbes. Au bord de sa baignoire, un gel douche et un shampoing eux aussi aux herbes. Derrière le miroir de l'évier, sa brosse à cheveux reposait à côté de son maquillage et de sa pince à épiler. La première chose à me surprendre fut que c'était typiquement le genre de produit qu'on pouvait retrouver dans ma propre salle de bain. Ils étaient tous estampillés "Agriculture Biologique" et étaient uniquement composés de produits naturels. Je pris le gant et finit par me glisser sous la douche.

Lorsque je ressortis, j'eus l'impression d'être devenue un bout de pré. Tous ces produits aux herbes me faisaient presque oublier que je n'étais pas un animal. En tout cas pas vraiment, car quoi qu'on en dise, l'homme n'est qu'un mammifère comme les autres. Je mis les vêtements de Quinn et quelques minutes plus tard, je ne sentis plus l'odeur de son shampoing dans mes cheveux. Il me fallut serrer la cordelette du pantalon pour le garder bien fixé sur mes hanches, et je sortis de la salle de bain. Quinn m'attendait, adossée sur le mur d'en face, en pleine réflexion. Elle me fit signe de la suivre et je fus conduite dans sa chambre. C'était une pièce claire dont le mobilier était principalement en bois et les draps en coton. Je m'assis sur son lit alors qu'elle m'observait de sa chaise de bureau.

- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis le jour où Santana a mordu Noah...

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Elle venait de se lever en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds coupés juste au-dessus des épaules en déambulant dans la pièce.

- D'après toi, comment vous auriez réagi si j'avais coincé Santana ou Puck dans un couloir en le disant "Je sais que vous êtes des Loups-Garous !" ?

- Ils t'auraient sauté à la gorge...

Elle s'arrêta et me fixa intensément.

- Hors, malgré le petit spectacle de tout à l'heure avec ton père, je tiens à ma vie ! Terriblement même...

Elle commençait à s'approcher de moi un peu plus en humant l'air fortement.

- Quinn ?

Je n'eus pas de réponse. Elle était maintenant si proche du lit que je m'étais reculée jusqu'à atteindre le mur contre lequel il était, assise sur son oreiller.

- Quinn ? Tu...

_"Tu"_ quoi ? Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je voulais ajouter derrière ce pronom... _"Tu me fais peur"_ ? Non, ce n'était pas ça... _"Tu agis bizarrement"_ ? Je pense que c'était un euphémisme... Elle avait continué de s'avancer, maintenant à quatre pattes sur le lit.

- Ok Quinn, la situation devient carrément gênante maintenant !

La blonde venait de sa mettre au-dessus de moi, une main de chaque côté de ma tête contre le mur et une cuisse de chaque côté des miennes. Elle baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration juste dans le creux de mon cou. Le geste n'avait rien de dangereux comme lorsque son père l'avait fait, il était juste terriblement... Intime ? Ses mains glissèrent du mur sur mes épaules et elle fit passer sa tête de l'autre côté de mon cou en frottant son nez contre ma peau tout du long. Et là, ça commençait à devenir vraiment gênant ! En se décalant pour mieux me renifler, la blonde avait collée son corps contre le mien et une chaleur toute particulière venait de se former dans mon bas ventre. J'étais excitée par le fait que ma pire ennemie de Lycan me renifle ! Il allait falloir que je me trouve vite un psy au cœur bien accroché, et surtout, surtout il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen de la décoller de moi sans la toucher car je risquais de ne pas contrôler mes actes si mes mains entraient en contact avec sa peau ! J'avais fermé les yeux depuis quelques minutes dans l'espoir de mieux contrôler mes pulsions, encore un truc de vampire à la con à tous les coups, cette libido débordante !

Je sentis le poids de Quinn changer légèrement contre moi, elle avait du se décaler pour mieux renifler le... Le lobe de mon oreille ! Elle était passée au lobe de mon oreille ! Et si l'on ajoutait ça à la sensation de ses cheveux contre ma joue, j'allais finir par la violer dans son propre lit ! Au diable les risques, je risquais plus à ne rien faire. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules pour la repousser.

C'est là que j'avais compris que quelque chose clochait. Soit Quinn avait une pilosité débordante, soit... J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec la truffe de la jeune louve que j'avais poussé de moi à bout de bras. C'était le plus bel animal que j'avais jamais vu, un pelage doré comme les blés, une truffe noire et brillante, et ses yeux... Ah ses yeux, ils étaient composé d'un délicat mélange de brun et de vert qui luisaient sous la lumière du soleil. Et soudain, le regard embué redevint clair, et les yeux de la louve me montrèrent une peur sans fin. Quinn s'éloigna de moi pour se prostrer à l'autre bout du lit, car il ne faisait plus de doute que la louve était Quinn. Et moi, je la fixais intensément. Il y avait tellement de questions qui tournoyaient dans ma tête que je ne savais pas par où commencer. Mes yeux glissèrent le long du corps athlétique de l'animal, et je vis la fine robe d'été chiffonnée à ses pattes. Je me mis instantanément debout avant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens et de lui dire.

- Je vais me retourner ou sortir pour que tu puisses...

Je fis un geste vers la robe.

- Te... Rhabiller... Je ne sais pas si tu peux me répondre comme ça alors euh... Je vais juste sortir... Oui, je vais faire ça, tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher quand tu seras présentable.

À peine ma phrase terminée, je m'étais retournée pour me retrouver face à face avec une Judy Fabray figée de surprise devant la porte. Elle portait son plateau de cookies et de limonade. Je ne savais pas depuis quand elle était là, mais je savais qu'il fallait que nous sortions de la chambre de Quinn pour la laisser... Se remettre de ses émotions... Je fis un pas vers Mme Fabray qui sembla se réveiller. Elle avança pour poser le plateau sur le bureau de Quinn avant de sortir. Elle avait déjà descendu les escaliers lorsque j'étais sortie moi aussi. J'avais fermé la porte derrière moi pour m'y adosser. Après quelques secondes, je m'étais laissé glisser contre le bois pour essayer de réfléchir. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se passer... Quinn s'était transformée en louve, pas en Loup-Garou, et nous n'étions même pas la nuit, encore moins la pleine lune ! Mes pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Judy venant d'en bas. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'écouter aux portes, mais avec mon ouïe il m'était impossible de ne pas entendre.

- Russel... C'est... C'est...

- Jud ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle a attaqué notre bébé ? Je n'ai pas sentis de détresse...

Mme Fabray ne répondit pas et j'entendis les pas de Russel se rapprocher de l'escalier.

- Je vais aller lui arracher la trachée ! On ne touche pas à ma progéniture !

Les pas de Judy se joignirent à ceux de son mari, et finalement ils s'arrêtèrent. Je sentis mes épaules se détendre immédiatement. Mme Fabray l'avait stoppé.

- Ce... Ce n'est pas elle, Rachel n'a rien fait, c'est Quinn... Elle...

- Judy tu m'inquiètes...

La voix de Russel était devenue douce et tendre.

- Quinn a... Elle a fait comme toi il y a cinquante ans...

Cinquante ans ? Mais quel âge pouvait bien avoir les parents de Quinn ? Enfin, mes pères avaient bien respectivement 212 et 256 ans... Une vraie galère pour les bougies sur les gâteaux d'anniversaire ! Mme Fabray continua.

- Elle était sur elle en... En loup... Et... Et...

- Calme-toi Judy... Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose...

- Mais... Mais elle sera rejetée par la meute ! Mon bébé sera...

- C'est son destin Judy, et Quinn sera assez forte pour y survivre ! C'est notre bébé... Et il lui reste quelques mois, peut-être quelques années avant qu'elle ne comprenne... Si nous ne disons rien, nous pourrons la garder près de nous, elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire...

Quinn ouvrit la porte, me faisant tomber en arrière à ses pieds. Son premier réflexe fut de plaquer sa jupe contre ses cuisses en reculant. Trop tard, j'avais déjà vu la petite culotte rose en dentelle ! Je m'étais alors redressée pour lui faire face et elle m'avait contournée pour fermer la porte.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais été aussi gênée de ma vie... Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait prise... J'avais juste laissé mon instinct parler, et sans le savoir, une seconde plus tard, j'étais au dessus de Rachel, mon museau fourré dans son cou. Oui, mon museau ! Je m'étais transformée sans même m'en rendre compte, et je l'avais reniflée pendant je ne sais combien de minutes. Débarrassée de cette odeur de mort, elle sentait si bon. Le parfum de mes produits de soin n'avait même pas effleuré mes narines tant son odeur à elle avait pris le dessus. Les vampires sentaient la mort, les humains divers produits chimiques, et les loups sentaient la forêt... Mais Rachel... Rachel ne sentait rien de tout ça... Elle sentait un mélange entre l'océan, la plaine, le désert et même un petit-peu la forêt. Son odeur était enivrante et une fois le nez dedans, je n'avais plus été capable de penser. J'avais frotté mon nez, puis ma truffe contre elle. J'avais humé son parfum. Et j'avais été à deux doigts de lécher sa peau... J'avais été à deux doigts de lécher l'oreille de Rachel Berry ! Certes j'étais une louve à ce moment, mais le geste n'en aurait pas été moins déplacé et... Terrifiant ! Tout comme le fait de la renifler soit dit en passant. Lorsqu'elle m'avait repoussée, la réalisation était passé dans mes yeux, elle avait commencé à parler, et c'est à ce moment là que je m'étais rendue compte que mon cœur battait si fort dans mes oreilles que je n'entendais plus rien d'autre. Pour la première fois, quelque chose d'autre que la musique avait fait taire les bruits de la ville... J'avais compris en la regardant qu'elle me laissait le temps de me rhabiller, et elle était sortie de ma chambre. C'est à ce moment là que j'avais vu ma mère à la porte, l'air interdit... Et puis elles étaient toutes les deux sorties, et j'étais restée là, figée par mon comportement.

Après plusieurs minutes à tourner en rond, j'avais finalement réussi à me concentrer assez pour reprendre forme humaine mais mon cœur battait toujours trop fort pour me laisser entendre quoi que ce soit. Alors, je m'étais assise sur mon lit pour me concentrer sur ma respiration. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il m'avait fallu, mais j'étais maintenant assez calme pour retrouver Rachel. Bien sûr, la petite brune était tombée à mes pieds lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte, et maintenant qu'elle s'était relevée, nous nous faisions face...

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'ai...

J'avais quoi ? Que dire de ce qui venait de se passer ? Finalement, la vérité me sembla le chemin le plus simple.

- C'était la première fois que je sentais réellement ton odeur, et j'ai... Été prise par le moment... Je suis désolée si je t'ai gênée...

Je me mordais les lèvres, anxieuse de sa réaction.

- Ce n'est rien, ça arrive... Enfin je suppose...

Elle me souriait maintenant, et je me détendis légèrement.

- Mais je sais que tu n'apprécies pas spécialement mon odeur, et j'étais tout contre toi... Je suis désolé...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'aime pas ton odeur ?

- Le premier jour de cours... Quand tu t'es assise à côté de moi, tu as reniflé avant de froncer le nez...

- Oh... Tu avais remarqué... C'est juste que j'ai été surprise qu'une fille comme toi sente comme un animal... Mais j'adore ton odeur en fait... J'adore les chiens, et quand je fermais les yeux à côté de toi en cours, je pouvais m'imaginer que j'en avais un...

- Tu t'imaginais avoir un chien en sentant mon odeur ?

J'étais estomaquée ! Elle m'imaginait comme son chien si j'avais bien compris ?

- Il faut que tu comprennes, au début, je pensais que c'était l'odeur de ton chien sur toi, pas la tienne...

- Oh...

- Oui.

Elle me souriait toujours, puis elle s'avança sur le lit pour s'y asseoir et après un moment d'hésitation, je la suivis en gardant mes distances pour éviter un nouvel incident. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de parler.

- Je me demandais... Enfin, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu ne veux pas...

- Vas-y, après ce qui vient de se passer, je peux bien répondre à ta question...

- Je croyais que vous ne vous transformiez qu'à la pleine lune et...

Elle hésita et je lui fis signe de continuer.

- En quelque chose de beaucoup moins beau qu'un vrai loup...

Je me mis à rire doucement avant de lui répondre.

- Brittany aussi a mit du temps à comprendre que ce n'était pas comme dans les films... Il faut comprendre une chose Rachel...

La brunette me regarda avec toute son attention.

- Nous sommes autant des loups que des humains, ce qui signifie que notre état naturel peut aussi bien être le loup que l'homme...

Elle hocha la tête.

- Passer de l'un a l'autre est indolore, on ressent juste un vague picotement, et nos instincts changent. En loup, nous nous comportons comme de vrais loups, et en hommes, nous agissons en êtres humains. C'est nous qui décidons de ces transformations quand nous sommes assez grands pour nous contrôler...

La petite brune semblait hypnotisée par mon discours.

- Les nuits de pleine lune, nos deux natures profondes se mêlent pour donner naissance à une nouvelle créature, le Loup-Garou comme on l'appelle communément. Cette transformation n'est pas volontaire et horriblement douloureuse. Notre corps se meut sans notre accord et s'amplifie de manière disproportionnée jusqu'à donner la bête. Notre conscience nous est alors volée jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez forts pour nous contrôler nous-mêmes... Nous courons les forêts à la recherche de proies... Les adultes veillent à ce que nous ne tuons pas d'humains, mais le réveil est toujours terrifiant. Il y a ce moment, où la nuit nous revient par bribes et où nous prions pour ne pas avoir assassiné.

- Votre destin n'a pas l'air plus enviable que celui des vampires...

- Ne nous compare pas à eux !

J'avais sortie les crocs en disant ça, mes dents s'étaient allongées et Rachel examina le phénomène, plus intéressée qu'effrayée.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Nous n'avons rien à voir avec eux ! Nous ne tuons pas d'humains en dehors d'accidents extrêmement rares !

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils aiment ça ? Qu'ils tuent de sang froid ? Oh bien sûr, ils aiment l'acte, la chasse, le moment où la vie s'écoule hors de leur victime pour les nourrir, mais ils n'en vivent pas moins avec le remord. Quoiqu'on en dise, les vampires ont une âme eux aussi...

- Tu les aimes hein ? Tes pères...

- Oui... Ils ne sont pas parfaits, et je sais qu'ils ont pris beaucoup de vies, mais ce ne sont pas des hommes méchants...

- Tu n'as pas peur parfois ? Tu es une proie palpitante, juste sous leur nez...

Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait dormir à proximité de créatures pareilles... Mes parents pouvaient se transformer en monstres les soirs de pleine lune, mais même dans ces conditions, ils protégeaient toujours leurs petits.

- Quand j'étais petite, je n'étais pas consciente du danger, mais sans mentir, il m'est arrivé d'avoir peur en grandissant... Mes pères ne me feraient jamais de mal, mais il y a des nuits où la chasse et mauvaise, et je vois dans leurs yeux qu'ils souffrent physiquement de leur faim. Dans ces moments là, je vois parfois dans leurs yeux l'hésitation en me voyant, puis le dégoût d'eux même lorsqu'ils réalisent ce à quoi ils ont pensé...

- Ça doit être terrifiant...

- Oui et non... On s'y habitue... Et une fois, un voleur est entré dans la maison en pleine nuit et m'a menacé avec un couteau. Ils étaient à plusieurs rues de chez nous, mais ils ont quand même entendus mon appel au secours... Je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés en volant par la fenêtre quelques secondes plus tard...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait au voleur ?

- C'est la seule fois où j'ai vu un de mes pères mordre quelqu'un. Papa L, Leroy, mon père biologique, était fou de rage. Il a mordu l'homme à la jugulaire avant que mon autre père ne l'arrête. Papa H, Hiram, m'a bercé en me disant que tout irait bien alors que Papa L descendait l'homme à la cave où ils se sont occupés de lui. C'est cette nuit là que mon ouïe s'est développée, et depuis, je suis obligée de me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas les entendre la nuit...

- Mais c'est horrible, comment tu p-

- Je sais ce que ça leur coûte de faire ça... Tu sais, ils choisissent leurs cibles... Ils prennent des gens mauvais contre lesquels la police ne fait rien, mais comme ça ne suffit pas toujours, ils vont parfois vider les hôpitaux.

- J'ai peur de comprendre...

- Ils vont dans les services où les gens viennent mourir, les stades terminaux, les comas interminables... Ils ne prennent que les gens qui n'ont plus de chances de s'en sortir...

- Et s'ils ne trouvent rien de tout ça ?

- Dans ce cas ils rentrent à la maison affamés et m'évitent jusqu'à avoir réussi à manger...

- Ils n'ont pas l'air si terrible que ça...

- Ils ne le sont pas.

Elle me fit un petit sourire empli de tristesse et soudain, je me mis à imaginer ce que cela devait faire d'être elle. Des parents absents, que je ne croiserais que le soir à la tombée de la nuit. Un sommeil perturbé par les cris des victimes que mes propres parents tueraient quelques étages plus bas. Devoir faire face à un père se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas me dévorer. Et puis arriver en cours pour me faire jeter un slushy au visage, me faire insulter, humilier, et n'avoir personne à qui se confier. Comment cette fille avait pu ne pas me considérer comme un monstre de la pire espèce ? Elle qui souffrait déjà tellement chez elle devait vivre l'enfer en cours aussi à cause de moi ! Bien sûr ma vie n'était pas rose, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la sienne. Je ne souffrais vraiment qu'une fois par mois, à la pleine lune, alors qu'elle vivait ça tous les jours...

- À table !

C'était la voix de ma mère... Je pris la main de Rachel pour la tirer vers la salle à manger et elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Peut-être que petit à petit, je pourrais faire les choses aller mieux pour elle à ma manière...

* * *

Quinn m'avait emmenée jusqu'à la salle à manger par la main. Sur une grande table en bois, Judy se tenait à côté de Russel. À leur droite, un couple d'hispaniques souriait gentiment. À leur gauche une femme blonde et un grand homme brun aux yeux bleus. Quinn se figea en voyant la scène.

- Papa ! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour qu'il n'y ait personne à la maison aujourd'hui !

L'homme hispanique parla le premier.

- Oh Quinn ! C'est une bien drôle de façon de saluer ton parrain !

- Désolé tonton Emilio, mais j'ai une amie à la maison...

Cet homme, Emilio, était donc le parrain de Quinn. La voix que j'entendis ensuite me figea sur place.

- Parce que tu es amie avec la naine maintenant Q ?

Santana arriva de la cuisine avec les bras chargés suivit de Brittany, une carafe d'eau à la main. La Latina faillit faire tomber le plat de viande qu'elle transportait en voyant ma main dans celle de Quinn. Elle accéléra le rythme et posa le plat sur la table avant de se tourner vers nous.

- Q ? Tu es malade où quoi ? Lâche tout de suite la main de Pue la mort, tu vas finir infectée !

C'est Brittany qui lui répondit.

- Mais San... Rachel ne sent pas mauvais aujourd'hui... En fait elle sent même plutôt bon...

La grande blonde s'était rapprochée de moi pour me renifler attentivement et je m'attendais presque à la voir se transformer en louve elle aussi. Santana fronça les sourcils et s'approcha doucement, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que mon odeur se soit cachée quelque part et ne l'attaque quand elle ne ferait pas attention.

- C'est vrai... Tu ne schlingues pas pour une fois Berry...

La voix de Russel l'interrompit dans son inspection.

- Bon les filles, quand vous aurez fini de la renifler, vous pourrez peut-être vous installer à table !

Une fois tout le monde attablé, Quinn en face de Russel, avec Santana face à Emilio à côté d'elle et moi coincée entre trois blondes, Quinn à ma gauche, Judy en face et Brittany face au deuxième couple à ma droite, Russel fit les présentation.

- Rachel, tu connais déjà Brittany et Santana, mais laisse moi te présenter Emilio et Leana Lopez ainsi que Jeanne et Michel Pierce, leurs parents respectifs.

Les quatre adultes me firent un signe de tête alors que Quinn poignardait son père du regard.

- Papa ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton excuse pour la présence de tout ce monde ici !

- Oh, c'est vrai, tu es bien ma fille, tu ne perds pas le Nord !

La tablée se mit à rire et Quinn se crispa à côté de moi alors que Brittany jouait avec son reflet dans sa cuillère.

- Pour répondre à ta question Quinnie, il semblerait que Santana ait compris qui venait à la maison et ait insisté pour venir te protéger de Rachel...

La Latina grommela quelque chose en attrapant le plateau de viande et en se mettant deux gros bouts de rôti dans l'assiette. Quinn de son côté roula des yeux et Judy laissa éclater un petit rire cristallin.

- Ma chérie, tu ne peux pas lui tenir rigueur de son besoin de protéger son Alpha !

- Je sais...

Quinn se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise et attrapa le plat que lui passait Santana pour mettre trois morceaux de viande dans son assiette. À ce moment, Brittany m'attrapa le bras et le secoua, visiblement ennuyée de sa cuillère.

- Dis Rachel ! Pourquoi tu portes les affaires de Quinn ?

- Oh, et bien pour tout te dire Brittany, il se trouve que quand je suis arrivée dans cette maison, on m'a plus ou moins gentiment demandé de me débarrasser de mes frusques et de me laver pour que mon odeur n'incommode pas le reste de la maisonnée.

- C'est vrai que tu pus d'habitude...

Elle avait froncé le nez de manière adorable en disant ça.

- Si je l'avais su avant, j'aurais fait quelque chose pour ça...

La grande blonde se mit à me sourire et m'enlaça presque immédiatement après. De l'autre côté de la table, la Latina grogna alors que Quinn me passait le plat que je mis immédiatement dans les mains de Brittany avant que son père ne le lui prenne et ne la serve lui-même. Santana se tourna vers moi.

- Tu es vraiment obligée de toujours parler comme ça ?

- Parler comment ?

- Comme si tu sortais d'un putain de vieux film en noir et blanc !

- Oh, je te pris de m'excuser si j'ai été élevée par des hommes âgés chacun de plus de deux siècles !

Le silence se fit autour de la table et je sentis que j'avais peut-être dit une bêtise, mais Judy me sauva la mise en s'écriant.

- Oh mon Dieu Rachel ! J'ai complètement oublié ton plat végétalien dans la cuisine ! Comme tu peux le voir, ici nous sommes plutôt des carnivores !

Le rire de Russel fit écho à cette remarque, et tout le monde sembla se calmer à ce son. Judy partit dans la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un magnifique plat de légumes sautés.

- Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien cuisiné d'autre que de la viande...

- Avec plaisir Mme Fabray.

Une sourire étira le visage de Judy et elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de Russel. À côté de moi, Brittany avait pris sa tranche de rôti à deux mains et la croquait à pleine dents. Quinn se pencha vers moi en me voyant l'observer.

- Brittany a une croissance tardive, ça arrive chez les Lycans, elle se comporte encore comme un chiot, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle grandira en temps voulu...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher vers la blonde pour lui demander.

- Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué manger comme ça en cours ?

Quinn se mit à rire légèrement avant de me répondre.

- C'est parce que Santana la couve. Elle va lui chercher son repas à la file de la cantine et lui coupe sa viande pendant que je l'occupe. Brittany n'a alors plus d'autre choix que d'utiliser sa fourchette.

Je me mis à rire avec elle et la voix de Santana se fit entendre.

- C'est pas bientôt finit ces messes basses ? C'est carrément flippant de vous voir comploter ensemble !

- Oh, en parlant de complot Santana, j'ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant tout à l'heure...

La Latina se crispa et se tourna vers Russel qui la regardait d'un œil amusé.

- Lorsque nous avons demandé à Rachel comment elle avait su pour notre situation, elle nous a dit avoir eu la puce à l'oreille en te voyant manquer d'égorger Noah avec les dents...

Les yeux de la Latina manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites et elle se tourna lentement vers moi.

- T'étais là la naine ?

- Si je me rappelle bien, Puck est rentré chez lui en disant s'être battu avec un loup errant sur le retour de l'école...

Santana reporta son attention sur Russel qui semblait particulièrement amusé alors que ses propres parents regardaient la scène d'un air désapprobateur. Néanmoins, Russel était leur chef, et s'il avait décidé de se mêler de l'éducation de leur fille, il serait fait comme il désirait.

- Maintenant ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment une jeune louve bien élevée comme toi a pu perdre ses moyens au point de sauter littéralement à la gorge d'un de ses congénères ?

Je me sentais mal pour Santana, elle ne savait plus où se mettre et baissa la tête en répondant.

- J'étais en colère contre lui...

- Et pour quelle raison ?

Brittany sauta presque de sa chaise.

- Sanny essayait juste de me protéger du grand méchant Puck...

Les yeux de la mère de la grande blonde faillirent sortir de leurs orbites et elle se tourna vers Santana et Quinn.

- L'une de vous pourrait-elle m'expliquer ?

Quinn soupira en voyant Santana les yeux toujours sur son assiette qui avait du mal à se remettre de son interrogatoire.

- Je suis arrivée après la bagarre, mais de ce que j'ai réussi à en tirer, Puck a essayé de profiter de l'innocence de Brittany pour coucher avec elle et elle a couru se cacher derrière Santana quand elle s'est mise à avoir peur de lui. Santana a perdu tous ses moyens et sauté à la gorge de Puck.

La mère de Brittany étouffa un petit cri alors que son père grognait librement. La blonde baissa la tête en regardant ses parents, pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Sentant son désespoir, je mis ma main sur sa cuisse en lui chuchotant.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Britt, ils sont en colère contre Puck pas toi...

Elle me regarda et hocha doucement la tête en attrapant ma main. Le père de Santana s'écria alors.

- Je regrette que ma fille n'ai pas vraiment arraché la gorge de ce petit bâtard !

Mme Lopez posa sa main sur son bras.

- Ne parle pas comme ça devant les louveteaux ! Et ne mêle pas la naissance de Noah à cette histoire ! Il n'a pas choisi d'avoir un père humain.

Soudain, le père de Brittany ne tint plus. Il posa brutalement ses mains sur la table en grondant.

- Je vais aller trouver ce petit merdeux et le castrer moi-même !

Et c'est alors que la magie du pouvoir de Russel Fabray me fut prouvée pour la première fois. Sans lever le petit doigt, il grogna.

- Suffit !

Michel Pierce se rassit, Emilio Lopez cessa de gronder, Jeanne Pierce reprit une attitude plus digne, Leana Lopez enleva sa main du bras de son mari, Santana arrêta de fixer son assiette et Brittany lâcha ma main et se redressa pour fixer l'homme au centre de la table. Même Judy arrêta de jouer nerveusement avec son morceau de viande. Les seules personnes à ne pas avoir changé d'attitude avaient été Quinn et moi. Russel se tourna vers sa fille et lui demanda.

- Comment as-tu géré la situation ?

- Puck était ivre, visiblement les autres membres de l'équipe de foot l'avaient fait boire et il n'était pas conscient de ses actes. J'ai autorisé Santana à l'égorger s'il recommençait, et je lui ai interdit toute consommation d'alcool.

- Bien, cela m'a l'air tout à fait juste, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Toute la table hocha la tête, et le repas reprit comme si de rien était.

Les légumes de Judy étaient délicieux, bien meilleurs que tout ce que mes pères avaient pu me cuisiner jusque là et lorsque nous étions sortis de table pour nous retrouver toutes les quatre dans le chambre de Quinn, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de leur poser cette question.

- C'est de la pure curiosité, mais... Vous ne mangez que de la viande ?

Santana se mit à rire et Brittany se gratta le menton en pleine réflexion. Quinn, elle, se contenta de sourire avant de me répondre.

- Pas tout à fait, la viande et le poisson forment notre alimentation de base, mais nous pouvons aussi manger quelques légumes et féculents si nous ne poussons pas trop...

- Et si vous poussez ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivé à Tonton Finnegan lorsqu'il avait poussé sur quelque chose d'autre que du sang... Ça avait été la dernière fois qu'il avait poussé sur quoique ce soit...

- Ça fait mal au bidon...

La voix toute triste de Brittany me surprit, mais c'est Santana qui répondit.

- On se frappe une grosse indigestion du genre qui te cloue au lit, c'est tout ! Tu t'attendais à quoi Berry ?

Quinn sourit en frottant le dos de Brittany.

- Elle en a eu une la semaine dernière après avoir mangé un paquet entier de bonbons en une fois...

Je fis signe de la tête à Quinn que je comprenais avant de me tourner pour répondre à Satana.

- Et bien, la dernière fois que mon Oncle a mangé quelque chose hors de son régime normal, il est mort...

- Glauque ! Balance toute l'histoire Berry !

Santana avait plaqué ses mains sur les oreilles de Brittany en me regardant d'un air avide. Une question silencieuse flotta entre Quinn et moi avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

- Santana, B...

La brune enleva ses mains des oreilles de Brittany pour lui permettre d'écouter.

- Vous devez savoir quelque chose sur Rachel pour comprendre son histoire... Mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas réagir mal et de n'en parler à personne !

Brittany tendit son petit doigt à Quinn qui l'agrippa avec le sien en souriant et la plus grande blonde s'écria presque "Promis !". Après quelques instants de doute, Santana promis à son tour de manière plus distinguée.

- Tu as ma parole Q... Maintenant accouchez !

- Les parents de Rachel sont...

Les mots semblèrent se perdre dans la gorge de la blonde et après un soupir, je finis sa phrase.

- Des vampires...

Brittany n'offrit aucune réaction, mais les dents de Santana se transformèrent en crocs et un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge. Quinn grogna aussitôt à son tour.

- Suffit Santana ! Tu as promis !

Le grognement de la Latina diminua en intensité graduellement jusqu'à disparaître et ses dents redevinrent humaines. Après une profonde inspiration, elle constata.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle sent toujours le rat crevé...

- Oui, c'est pour ça San...

- Elle est au courant que nous allons devoir tuer ses paternels ?

- Nous ne ferons rien ! Mon père lui a promis de ne pas les traquer spécifiquement, mais elle sait que si nous les croisons à la pleine lune, le combat ne pourra pas être évité...

Santana poussa un petit grognement vaincu avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Alors ? Ça fait quoi de vivre avec des meurtriers de suceurs de sang ?

- On s'y habitue...

Mon haussement des épaules la déstabilisa.

- Ils tuent hein ? Je veux dire, des humains...

- Oui...

- Ils ne pourraient pas se nourrir autrement ?

- Santana !

- C'est bon Q, j'essaie de trouver une solution pour qu'on ai pas à la rendre orpheline, calmos !

Je fis un léger sourire à Santana avant de lui répondre.

- C'est exactement ce dont je parlais tout à l'heure... Un jour, mon oncle a tenté de s'alimenter comme les humains. En plus d'avoir un goût infect le laissant affamé, cette nourriture l'a rendu malade. Mais il a continué, et après une semaine à ce régime, il a littéralement implosé.

- Herk !

- Oui... Les vampires ne peuvent pas digérer leur alimentation et l'évacuer par les mêmes voies que nous... Quand il a été trop rempli, son corps a lâché...

- Et bien je ne connaissais pas cette méthode pour tuer un vampire, c'est encore plus sadique que le pieu ou la lumière du jour !

- Oh, il y a beaucoup de méthodes pour tuer un vampire dont vous n'avez pas idée !

- Ouais bon, reprenons sur le sujet de base Berry !

Quinn se frotta le crâne avant de tenter.

- Le sang animal ?

- Le goût leur donne envie de vomir et les rends malades jusqu'à ce qu'un compagnon leur face boire du sang humain... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils ne chassent pas ceux de votre espèce. Vous êtes "buvables" car à demi-humain, mais votre goût les dégoûtes...

- Ok... Et les pochettes de sang façon médicale ?

- Ce sang est remplit de produits chimiques pour éviter la coagulation qui font partie des choses capables de les tuer...

Brittany me sourit alors.

- Et s'ils buvaient en en laissant pour que la personne reste en vie ?

- Ça présente plusieurs problèmes... Leur instinct est de tuer, une fois les crocs dans une jugulaire, ils ne se contrôlent plus... Et même s'ils le faisaient, l'humain les dénoncerait aussi sec !

Santana se laissa tomber contre le lit.

- Ouais, si j'ai bien compris, on se mord la queue... Il n'y a aucune solution...

- Non... En seize ans, je pense avoir déjà étudié toutes les options...

- Ok ok Ber-

La Latina s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase pour se redresser en tendant l'oreille. Elle jura en espagnol avant de se relever et de partir vers la porte.

- Je ne sais pas ce que cet idiot de Hudson a encore fait, mais à l'entendre couiner comme un yorkshire, je pense que c'est sérieux... B ?

La petite blonde sauta sur ses pieds et suivit Santana vers la sortie alors que cette dernière criait à Quinn.

- Bossez bien ! Je te ferais un rapport demain Q !

La blonde ne répondit pas, ça ne servait à rien, les deux autres filles étaient déjà loin... Et pour une fois, les conseils de Santana furent suivit car nous primes le temps de commencer notre projet de littérature.

* * *

Rachel était partie depuis quelques heures et je me sentais terriblement vide. Je ne comprenais pas cette sensation qui m'oppressait... Chose rare, je descendis voir mes parents pour leur dire que je partais courir. Après avoir enlevé mes vêtements et les avoir posés sur la commode de l'entrée, je pris le temps de me transformer avant de sortir de la maison pour m'assurer de ne pas être remarquée. Mes pattes me portèrent vers la forêt où je me mis à courir plus librement. Le vent caressait ma fourrure agréablement, et la neige fondait sous mes coussinets brûlants. C'était ça la liberté, me transformer, et devenir louve. À cet état de nature, je pensais plus librement, oubliant les contraintes de la morale humaine pour ne plus vivre que d'instincts et de besoins. Un papillon passa devant moi et je me mis à lui courir après en jappant. Pendant tout ce temps, Rachel ne sortit pas une seule fois de ma tête... J'avais l'impression de sentir encore son parfum si particulier, et cela me faisait peur... Car si je ne pouvais la sortir de ma tête en louve, c'était qu'elle m'était nécessaire d'une certaine manière, et cette fraîche dépendance me terrorisait par sa nouveauté. Une louve blanche apparue à ma droite et sauta pour essayer d'attraper le papillon. Après l'avoir raté d'un petit centimètre, elle huma l'air et se retourna pour me faire face en agitant la queue, la langue pendante. Les loups blancs étaient rares, tout simplement parce que nous prenions presque toujours la couleur de nos cheveux après transformation, mais cette louve avait toujours été différente des autres et le serait sûrement toujours.

Un long hurlement déchira l'air, et la louve en face de moi y répondit avant de me sauter dessus pour jouer. Nos corps tombèrent dans l'herbe, nos crocs rencontrèrent le pelage de l'autre dans des simulations de combat et nous roulâmes sur plusieurs mètres dans un enchevêtrement de poils blonds et blancs. C'est alors qu'une autre louve, noire celle là, apparu sur le côté. Elle s'assit un instant, attendant d'être remarquée par la blanche qui sentit son odeur après quelques minutes. La jeune louve au pelage clair quitta notre jeu pour se précipiter sur la belle louve noire et lui lécher consciencieusement la tête avant de frotter son front contre toutes les parties atteignables de son visage. Ma respiration était saccadée d'avoir trop couru et joué. Je pris donc une pause en m'allongeant sur le tapis herbeux de la forêt en regardant les deux autres louves se frotter l'une à l'autre comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des mois. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent enfin, la louve noire tourna la tête vers le bruit de l'eau avant de courir dans cette direction. La louve blanche me donna un petit coup de tête avant de partir à sa suite, et j'en fis de même. L'eau était presque gelée, mais cela n'empêchait pas Santana, de nouveau sous forme humaine, de laisser la cascade laver ses épaules nues. La Latina se tourna vers moi avec un sourire et je repris forme humaine pour l'imiter. L'herbe et la terre collées à nos pattes devenaient vite désagréables une fois redevenues des femmes. La louve blanche nous regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, assise sur une pierre. Brittany avait toujours eu du mal à contrôler ses transformations... Santana sortit de l'eau pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et la blonde ne reprit forme humaine que lorsque je pris place de l'autre côté. Elle nous sourit pleinement avant de partir elle aussi se nettoyer dans la cascade.

Nous étions allongées, nues, sur les pierres perdues au milieu du lac à regarder la cime des arbres en silence quand Santana le rompit.

- Hey Q... Tu pus la peur...

Mes épaules se crispèrent, et la brune le sentit.

- Tu sais, tu peux nous parler de tout, nous sommes tes bras droits... Nous avons déjà juré de te suivre quand tu formeras ta propre meute...

La main de Brittany trouva la mienne et un léger soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres. C'était vrai, je pouvais leur faire confiance... Nous avions grandit ensemble à jouer humaines ou louves dans la forêt, et dès qu'elles avaient été assez grandes pour comprendre ce qu'était un alpha, c'était à moi et pas à mon père qu'elles avaient juré fidélité...

- C'est juste que... Je suis perdue...

- Pourquoi ?

La voix de Santana était étrangement douce, c'était une voix qu'elle n'utilisait d'habitude que pour Brittany, mais ma détresse devait tellement empester la forêt qu'elle avait réagi instinctivement.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre ce matin avec Rachel, quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris...

La main de Brittany serra un peu plus la mienne alors que les deux filles attendaient la suite en silence.

- Lorsque j'ai senti son odeur, sa véritable odeur, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps, et quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais au-dessus d'elle, en louve, à lui renifler le cou...

Brittany tourna la tête vers moi en souriant.

- C'est vrai qu'elle sent bon en fait Rachel. Moi aussi je l'aurais bien reniflé plus mais mes parents étaient là...

Santana grogna avant de répondre à son tour.

- Tu sais Q, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ça nous arrive parfois... Je me suis transformée aussi en reniflant B une fois... Ça doit être une histoire d'odeurs aux quelles ont est plus sensibles où un truc du genre...

J'avais hoché la tête doucement et le silence était retombé entre nous. J'étais bien, au milieu de la forêt avec mes deux meilleures amies...

* * *

Je n'étais pas rentrée tard de chez Quinn, et maintenant que les vacances étaient là, je pouvais en profiter pour sortir la nuit et courir. Je fis donc le choix de faire une sieste, et au moment de me rouler en boule dans mon lit, je pris conscience que j'étais rentrée à la maison avec les vêtements de Quinn. Je les lui aurais bien lavés, mais j'avais peur que l'odeur de mes pères ne les imprègne de toute façon. Je les mis donc dans un sac en me promettant de lui demander que faire quand nous nous reverrions le lendemain matin. La blonde n'avait pas quitté mes pensées depuis sa transformation en face de moi. Je revoyais cette louve au pelage couleur des blés et aux grands yeux noisettes... J'avais l'impression de devenir folle à force d'y penser... Ma tête se posa enfin sur l'oreiller, et mes yeux se fermèrent instantanément.

À mon réveil, je ne me souvenais que d'une chose. J'avais rêvé que je courrais à quatre pattes dans les rues. Peut-être un résidu de ma journée... À force de penser à une femme-louve, j'avais finie par rêver en être une... Le soleil venait de se coucher dehors, et je descendis à la cave pour réveiller mes pères. C'était une pièce entièrement carrelée de noir et je savais que le seul intérêt à cela était qu'ils pouvaient plus simplement nettoyer le sang qui avait giclé de la carotide de leurs proies qu'ils ramenaient à la maison. Au plafond, un lustre chandelier dont on pouvait allumer les ampoules ressemblant à des flammes par un bouton en bas de l'escalier. Je fis quelques pas avant de me décider pour le cercueil en bois simple et velours vert de Papa L. Je fis glisser le couvercle sur le côté, et la pale figure de mon père m'apparut, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux fermés. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais fait... Mon père ouvrit les yeux et me sourit, dévoilant ses longs crocs aiguisés.

- Pumpkin ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que tu n'es pas venue réveiller ton vieux père...

C'était étrange comme il pouvait dire ce genre de phrase d'une voix traînante.

- Ah, je me rappelle encore quand tu venais me rejoindre dans mon cercueil les jours où tu faisais des cauchemars, petite...

Je m'en rappelais aussi... Bizarrement, l'étreinte glacée de mon père m'avait toujours rassurée. Il était moins taciturne que Papa H, et le sang que nous partagions semblait le rendre plus sensible à mon bien-être... Il se redressa dans sa boite en bois et s'étira longuement avant de se tourner vers le cercueil noir à rouge à la droite du sien.

- Et si nous réveillions ton père ?

Papa L poussa le couvercle et Papa H apparut, les yeux grands ouverts. La première fois que j'avais découvert qu'il dormait sans fermer les yeux, j'avais trouvé cela terrifiant ! Mais avec le temps, je m'y étais habituée... Mon deuxième père cligna des yeux, son réveil étant le seul moment où il le faisait, et grogna en se redressant.

- Ça pue le chien !

- Hiram honey voyons, tu sais bien que certains camarades de classe de Rachel sont des Lycans...

Papa H grogna plus fort et me tira à lui avant de reporter son attention vers Papa L.

- Non... Elle sent le chien... Comme si elle s'était frottée à l'une de ses saloperies !

Papa L se tourna vers moi et huma l'air. Ils ne respiraient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais Papa H avait pris l'habitude d'inspirer régulièrement pour vérifier les odeurs, chose que Papa L ne daignait pas faire.

- C'est vrai... Rachel chérie ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Je n'avais pas de raison d'avoir peur de mes pères, aussi, je choisis de dire la vérité.

- J'ai été chez Quinn aujourd'hui, on a un devoir commun à rendre pour la rentrée, et elle est...

- Une saloperie de Loup-Garou...

- On peut dire ça comme ça Papa H... Je crois qu'on pourrait devenir amies...

Je m'étais mise à rougir, et Papa L avait levé les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bien ma veine, ma seule fille prendre pour première amie une lycanthrope !

Papa H se pencha vers moi.

- Rach, bébé, tu sais que les Lycans tuent les vampires n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils ne le font qu'à la pleine lune, et vous tuez bien des humains ce qui ne m'empêche pas de vous aimer !

Mes pères ne trouvèrent rien à redire, et profitant que j'avais déjà pris mon dîner, je les suivis dehors. Ils s'envolèrent vers la droite pour chasser, et je partis vers la gauche pour courir.

Je n'avais fait que quelques mètres et je me sentais déjà libre. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi courir me libérait autant... Ce n'était vraiment pas un truc de vampires, mes pères préféraient toujours s'envoler ou marcher... Mais moi je courrais sous le ciel étoilé, et je me sentais libre.

* * *

La conversation de la veille avec Santana et Brittany m'avait un peu apaisée, et je trouvais donc moins étrange le fait de penser sans cesse à l'odeur de Rachel. La petite brunette était assise sur mon lit depuis près d'une heure à travailler sur la trame de notre histoire. Je jetais des idées au hasard en la regardant écrire et organiser le tout, penchée sur son cahier. Il devait y avoir une raison tout à fait saine au fait que je remarque la manière dont la lumière brillait dans ses cheveux, la façon qu'elle avait de froncer son nez quand elle ne trouvait pas où mettre une ligne d'idées ou celle presque nerveuse qu'elle avait de prendre sa lèvre entre ses dents avant de me demander mon avis sur quelque chose. Ce n'était absolument pas bizarre de remarquer ça ou le fait qu'elle tapotait son stylo contre son menton quand une idée lui venait, que son odeur s'adoucissait quand elle se sentait plus à l'aise et que son cœur battait à un rythme presque musical. Bon ok, là je me faisais peur à moi-même ! Rachel se laissa tomber sur le dos, la tête la première dans mes oreillers en poussant un gémissement.

- Pause ! Je n'en peux plus !

Je pris son cahier et le mit sur le bureau pour dégager l'espace au bout du lit où je pris place.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée...

Ce n'était pas une simple constatation du fait de son envie de faire une pause... De longs cernes noirs encerclaient ses grands yeux bruns, et elle semblait régulièrement se concentrer pour éviter de s'endormir.

- Je suis restée debout toute la nuit...

- Est-ce que tes pères ont-

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec eux... Je suis à demi-vampire, et j'aime vivre la nuit... Je suis sortie pour courir et je ne suis revenue qu'au lever du soleil... Ça ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour dormir, et la sieste que j'avais faite l'après-midi ne suffisait visiblement pas...

Mon regard se posa sur elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, ses cheveux formant un halo brun autour de son visage. Elle transpirait l'épuisement...

- Tu n'as qu'à dormir un peu, je te réveillerais dans une heure ou deux...

Elle se redressa vivement pour me faire face.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Quinn, ce serait d'un manque total de bienséance !

Je me mis à rire avant de lui répondre.

- Essayer de rester éveillée quand je te parle me semble bien moins bienséant que de faire une petite sieste pour être capable de m'écouter convenablement par la suite !

- D'accord, j'abdique...

Elle retomba sur l'oreiller, et moins d'une seconde plus tard, sa respiration se ralentie et je sus qu'elle s'était endormie. Je me mis alors à me repasser son arrivée le matin même.

_Rachel était arrivée devant ma porte, son habituelle odeur de mort sur elle et deux sacs plastique à la main._

_- Je suis désolée, je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de modifier mon odeur chez moi... Je t'ai ramené tes vêtements..._

_Elle avait soulevé le premier sac._

_- Comme je ne pense pas que nous aurons fini notre travail aujourd'hui, j'ai aussi pris la peine de ramener quelques uns de mes propres vêtements pour que tu les laves et les gardes chez toi ce qui m'évitera de t'emprunter encore de quoi me vêtir..._

_Je lui souris et elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain._

_- Tu n'as plus besoin que je t'invite poliment à rentrer Berry ? Tu te sens déjà comme chez toi ?_

_La brunette se figea dans les escaliers avant de se tourner vers moi._

_- Je ne suis pas une vampire, je peux rentrer chez les gens sans y avoir été formellement invité, mais dans ce cas, je ne me sens jamais vraiment à l'aise, c'est comme si tout mon corps me hurlait de partir..._

_- Oh... Je ne pensais pas que c'était en rapport à ça..._

_- Je préfère te le dire..._

_- C'est pour ça que tu ne viens jamais aux fêtes ?_

_Elle me sourit._

_- Oui, il est rare que quelqu'un prenne la peine de vous inviter à l'intérieur dans ce genre de circonstances... Et puis je ne pense pas que vous auriez apprécié ma présence..._

_Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça... Alors j'étais partie lui chercher un de mes t-shirt de sport et un pantalon de jogging que je lui avais posé près de sa serviette avant de la laisser se laver._

Ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle dormait, alors je pris son sac de vêtements ainsi que les miens qu'elle m'avait rapportés et je descendis à la buanderie. Je mis plus de lessive que d'habitude pour être sûre de bien faire partir l'odeur avant de lancer la machine à laver. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étendis les vêtements après les avoir bien reniflés pour vérifier qu'aucune trace de leur odeur d'origine n'était encore présente. Je n'imaginais pas ce que Santana aurait dit si elle m'avait surprise dans ma buanderie à renifler les sous-vêtements de Rachel... Une fois cela finit, j'étais remontée dans ma chambre pour vérifier l'heure. Ça ne faisait qu'une heure et demie que la petite brunette dormait paisiblement et je choisis de lui laisser encore quelques minutes avant de la réveiller. Je m'assis à mon bureau et me mis à la regarder. Sa tête était enfoncée dans mon oreiller qu'elle tenait contre elle avec ses bras. Elle se tourna plusieurs fois sans lâcher l'oreiller, et je crus l'entendre japper à un moment. Après m'être secoué la tête, j'avais recommencé à l'observer. Elle semblait s'être calmée et respirait maintenant profondément à travers le tissu de mon coussin. Je restais là à regarder sa peau mate qui contrastait délicieusement avec le blanc de mes draps. Elle semblait presque irréelle...

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais passé à l'observer avant qu'elle ne se mette à bouger et que se respiration ne prenne un rythme plus rapide. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns et je lui souris. Sa voix ensommeillée perça le silence de ma chambre.

- Tu sais que c'est bizarre de regarder les gens dormir ?

Je choisis de lui répondre par une question pour essayer de noyer le poisson.

- Et toi tu sais que c'est bizarre de renifler l'oreiller des gens ?

- Dis la fille qui m'a reniflé pas plus tard qu'hier !

Elle se mit à rire et je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer de me justifier.

- C'est différent, je suis une Lycan ! C'était mon instinct de louve qui parlait !

Elle me sourit avant de me répondre.

- Et je n'y peux rien si ton odeur recouvre ton oreiller et que je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle me donnait l'impression d'avoir un chien !

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre Berry !

- Il n'y a rien à interpréter... J'ai toujours voulu un animal de compagnie, mais vivre avec des vampires fait fuir les animaux...

- Pourquoi cette obsession pour les chiens ? Beaucoup de gens n'en ont pas...

Elle se mit à rougir avent de dire d'une petite voix en serrant mon oreiller contre son cœur.

- C'est juste que... J'ai toujours voulu tenir quelque chose de vivant dans mes bras...

Je fis de grands yeux ronds en comprenant ce qu'elle entendait par là.

- Mes pères... Ils me prennent souvent dans leurs bras mais... Ils sont froids, et aucun cœur ne bat dans leur poitrine... Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis à enlacer, alors j'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien à enlacer pour savoir ce que ça faisait de ressentir cette chaleur irradiant d'un autre corps se propager contre le mien...

Elle avait baissé les yeux en disant ça, et je m'étais levée sans m'en rendre compte. À la fin de sa phrase, je m'étais assise sur le lit et l'avais prise dans mes bras.

* * *

Le corps brûlant de Quinn contre le mien me réchauffa jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. J'avais avoué l'un de mes plus grands secrets à la blonde et elle n'avait pas eu peur ou trouvé ça bizarre... Non, elle avait réalisé ce vœu qui m'avait tenue éveillée bien des nuits petite fille. Je sentais son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et résonner contre la mienne. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon épaule alors qu'elle appuyait sa joue contre mon cou en silence. Je sentais ses bras se serrer contre mon dos en le réchauffant. Je sentais sa chaleur se répandre dans mon corps, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je compris ce que signifiait être vivant. Quand on vivait avec des morts, on oubliait vite ces petites choses. Des yeux qui clignent. Un cœur qui bat. Des poumons qui se gonflent d'air. Un estomac qui gargouille. Des larmes qui coulent comme celles qui glissaient le long de mes joues à ce moment précis...

Nous étions restées comme ça longtemps... Combien de temps exactement, je ne le savais pas, mais assez longtemps pour que je retienne le rythme des battements de son cœur, ça j'en étais sûre... Elle se redressa légèrement et me sourit timidement.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que ça fait d'enlacer un humain normal... Nous sommes beaucoup plus... Chauds...

Elle avança sa main et essuya les résidus de larmes sur mes joues avec son pouce. Je me mis à rire faiblement.

- C'est déjà plus que je n'aurais pu en rêver...

Sur ce, la blonde se pencha sur moi et m'enlaça à nouveau.

* * *

Le repas en compagnie des familles Pierce et Lopez se passa agréablement, et après celui-ci, nous avions fini dans ma chambre en compagnie de Santana et Brittany. La Latina commençait à s'habituer à Rachel et se montrait de moins en moins agressive. Brittany elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle amie qu'elle s'était transformée de joie et se baladait maintenant dans ma chambre sous la forme d'une louve blanche léchant régulièrement le visage de Santana. Rachel riait en regardant mes deux amies interagir entre elles, et c'est à ce moment là qu'une idée me vint à l'esprit...

* * *

Il était sept heures, et nous étions le troisième matin des vacances, le lundi, soit le véritable premier jour si vous vouliez mon avis... Je n'avais pas été courir la nuit dernière, ayant compris mon erreur de la veille. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de mes pères avant qu'ils ne partent se coucher et pris une bonne douche. Quinn m'avait rendu quelques vêtements lavés et je les avais gardés dans leur sac pour éviter qu'ils ne s'imprègnent de l'odeur de mes pères. Autant éviter le plus possible d'incommoder les narines fragiles de la louve ! Il était neuf heures et je venais de finir de m'habiller lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Je descendis les escaliers et ouvris pour ne voir personne en face de moi.

* * *

Le réveil avait été particulièrement perturbant... Pour faire simple, je m'étais endormie avec le t-shirt que Rachel avait porté toute la journée collée contre le nez, et m'étais réveillée en louve ! Je ne m'étais pas transformée dans mon sommeil depuis que j'avais dix ans, et cette simple chose aurait suffit à me terrifier si je ne m'étais pas en plus endormie en reniflant l'odeur de Rachel dans mon t-shirt ! Je n'avais pas voulu le faire, mais au moment de le descendre pour le mettre à laver, son odeur était montée jusqu'à mes narines et je l'avais respiré. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais porté le tissu à mon nez, et quelques secondes plus tard, je m'endormais drapée dans l'odeur de la petite brune...

Je m'étais prise une douche froide pour essayer de me calmer, mais les changements de température ayant peu d'effet sur nous autres Lycans, cela ne servit à rien. J'avais donc avalé un steak avant de partir de la maison en courant à quatre pattes.

* * *

Je m'apprêtais à refermer la porte, s'il n'y avait personne, il n'y avait personne, lorsqu'un jappement me fit descendre le regard. Là, assise sur mon perron, se tenait la plus jolie louve que je n'ai jamais vu. Son pelage couleur des blés brillait doucement sous le soleil levant et lorsque mes yeux croisèrent ses iris noisettes, elle aboya joyeusement. Je fis un sourire à Quinn avant de fermer ma porte derrière moi.

- Quinn qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La louve se contenta de pencher la tête en laissant sa langue pendre sur le côté. Je lui souris à nouveau et elle me regarda dans les yeux avant de se tourner en courant. Je la regardais s'éloigner et elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi, se retourna et me regarda en aboyant. Ok, elle voulait que je la suive... Et bien je la suivrais ! Je me mis à courir dans sa direction, et j'allais la dépasser lorsqu'elle repartit. Elle courrait lentement, ayant sûrement peur de me perdre et je me mis à sa hauteur en accélérant le rythme.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'une demi-vampire court aussi lentement ?

- Je venais de hausser mes sourcils et elle tourna sa tête vers moi et aboya doucement.

- Oh, à moins que ce soit toi qui ne puisses aller plus vite...

Elle grogna, vexée, et accéléra jusqu'à ce que j'ai du mal à la suivre. Nous étions arrivées à l'orée de la forêt en quelques minutes et elle fut obliger de ralentir pour m'attendre. Je pouvais courir vite sur le bitume, mais slalomer entre les branches n'était pas spécialement simple lorsqu'on se baladait sur deux pieds plus que sur quatre pattes. Elle m'arrêta dans une clairière recouverte de plantes odorante et commença à se rouler dedans. Une fois cela fait, elle s'assit et me regarda. Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de moi et je finis par me rouler dans les herbes à mon tour. Elle s'approcha alors de moi et commença à me renifler avant de s'éloigner. Une fois à quelques mètres de moi, elle se retourna et commença à courir dans ma direction. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, elle sauta et se réceptionna les deux pattes avant sur mes épaules, me faisant tomber sur le dos. Heureuse de son effet, elle jappa en remuant la queue et commença à me lécher les joues et à frotter sa tête contre la mienne. Visiblement sa technique pour contrer mon odeur avait fonctionné ! Voyant mon hésitation, elle se recula légèrement et souleva ma main du bout de la truffe pour la faire glisser sur le haut de son crâne en me regardant la langue pendante dans ce que je compris être sa manière de sourire. Elle m'aboya dessus, et je compris que je n'avais pas à avoir peur. Quinn avait fait cet effort pour moi, pour me donner l'impression d'avoir un chien, et elle n'allait pas reculer... Alors je me mis à caresser sa tête dans le sens du poil. Son pelage était rugueux comme ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un loup, mais je découvris vite qu'il était bien plus doux derrière ses oreilles et au niveau de sa gorge. Rapidement, la louve blonde se mit à bouger, invitant ma main à la caresser aux endroits les plus agréables pour elle et je me mis à rire lorsqu'elle roula sur le dos pour me dévoiler son ventre. Je me mis alors à le gratter doucement et sa respiration s'accéléra.

* * *

J'avais prémédité ma venue chez Rachel aujourd'hui, et j'étais particulièrement fière de mon effet. La petite brune avait couru étonnamment vite et nous avions rejoint la forêt en un temps record. J'avais été heureuse de voir qu'elle comprenait relativement vite ce qui m'avait évité de devoir me transformer pour lui expliquer les choses et donc, de me retrouver nue devant elle. C'était une chose avec Santana et Brittany, on avait l'habitude de se voir comme ça depuis que nous étions petites, mais avec Rachel, ce n'était pas pareil... Il avait fallu de l'aide à la brunette pour comprendre qu'elle était autorisée à me caresser, mais lorsqu'elle y était enfin parvenue, son sourire avait été la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais vue. Elle avait commencé à parcourir mon pelage doucement, comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse, et la sensation de ses doigts sur mon dos avait envoyé des frissons sur toute mon épine dorsale. Puis, elle était revenue sur ma tête en prenant de la confiance. Elle s'était attardée derrière mes oreilles et sous mon menton où la peau était plus tendre. Si j'avais été un chat, j'aurais ronronné de plaisir. Elle me touchait avec douceur, et était attentive à ce que je préférais. Si bien que sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais allongée sur le dos pour lui donner accès à mon ventre. Sa main avait glissée doucement entre mes pattes avant et elle avait commencé à me gratter le haut du ventre. Sa main descendit, et c'est alors que je compris mon erreur. Humaine ou louve, il y avait des zones de mon corps qui restaient particulièrement sensibles, et c'était le cas du bas de mon ventre. Je me mis à trembler alors que ses doigts parcouraient la peau exposée de mon ventre. J'avais sentis ma respiration s'accélérer à ce contact. Il allait falloir que je fasse quelque chose avant que mes instincts ne prennent le dessus face à cette excitation soudaine... Je me remis sur mes pattes et Rachel me regarda bizarrement.

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose et vite... C'est alors que je vis une branche morte derrière elle. Je partis à toute allure la chercher pour la lui ramener dans ma gueule et la poser devant elle. Je m'étais baissée sur mes pattes avant, la queue remuant furieusement, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre et lancer le bâton. Je partis en courant, et d'une longue détente réussi à l'attraper dans ma gueule avant qu'il ne tombe. Je fis alors demi-tour pour le lui ramener et le même manège recommença. Il ne fallait pas oublier que j'étais un louveteau, presque adulte certes, mais un louveteau quand même, et le jeu représentait quelque chose d'important pour moi ! Alors oui, c'était pathétique de jouer à "va chercher" avec Rachel, mais au moins, ça m'évitait de me mettre à couiner parce qu'elle me touchait à un endroit trop sensible !

* * *

Après plusieurs heures à jouer et câliner dans les bois, Quinn m'avait ramenée chez elle. J'étais montée dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle se métamorphosait dans sa chambre et se rhabillait. Nous nous étions ensuite installées dans son lit.

- Ouah, c'était... Génial... Merci Quinn !

La blonde avait rougit en grommelant quelque chose comme "pas de quoi" et je me demandais comment une fille aussi adorable qu'elle pouvait être une louve Alpha...

- Quinn ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y...

- La dernière fois, ton père a dit que tu étais une Alpha... Comment ça se voit ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça fait deux questions ça.

Elle me fit un petit sourire mystérieux avant de vraiment répondre.

- Les Alpha sont des loups qui naissent avec un pouvoir sur les autres, pour faire simple, un loup standard ne peut pas désobéir à un Alpha à moins d'être lié à un autre. Dans notre meute, il y a deux Alpha, mon père et moi... Jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'âge adulte, je peux rester ici, mais après je devrais partir pour éviter les conflits entre nous. Deux Alpha ne peuvent pas cohabiter sans s'entre-tuer...

- Mais je croyais que les Alpha étaient toujours des mâles...

- Les femelles sont plus rares, mais elles existent, j'en suis la preuve vivante... Maintenant pour répondre à ta question, on ne devient pas Alpha, on le naît...

- J'ouvris de grands yeux prise par l'explication.

- Les Lycans normaux naissent de mères sous forme humaine et sont eux même des bébés humains. Avant la naissance d'un Alpha, sa mère ressent le besoin de passer sous sa forme de louve et l'Alpha naît en tant que louveteau...

- Alors tu es née sous la forme d'un chiot ?

- Louveteau je préfère ! Et oui. J'ai ensuite gardé cette forme jusqu'à mes trois ans où j'ai commencé à pouvoir me transformer.

- C'est... Intéressant...

- Et toi ? Comment es-tu née ? Je ne croyais pas que les vampires pouvaient procréer...

- Ils ne le peuvent pas. En tout cas pas les femmes. Leur corps est mort et ne pourrait donc pas porter la vie... En fait, le corps d'un vampire reste le même tout au long de sa mort. Il ne peut pas changer... Alors... Je n'y crois pas que je vais dire ça... Même s'il éjacule, du sperme se reforme en quantité égale en lui...

- Dans ce cas, il devrait y avoir plus de demi-vampires...

- Non, en fait, même s'ils sont capables de féconder une femme, le fœtus se forme à moitié mort et n'a presque aucune chance de survie. Son rythme cardiaque est bas, et finit en général par s'éteindre avant la naissance. Je sais que mes pères on essayés pendant plus d'un siècle avant de m'avoir...

- Et ta mère ?

- Je ne l'ai pas connue... Mes pères m'ont rassurés en me disant qu'elle n'était pas morte en couche, que je ne l'avais pas tuée, mais ils pourraient tout aussi bien mentir...

- Tu ne leur as jamais demandé qui elle était ?

- Ils refusent d'en parler. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle était humaine...

J'avais quitté la maison de Quinn plus tard que les autres jours et la nuit était déjà tombée quand j'étais rentrée à la maison.

- Chut Hiram, elle vient de rentrer !

- Quelle importance ? Elle ne peut pas nous entendre...

- Tout de même !

- Cette conversation doit être terminée !

C'était la première fois que la voix de mes pères semblait ne pas être traînante. Ils avaient l'air vraiment inquiets. Je me mis à la table de la cuisine en essayant de ne pas les entendre, préférant me concentrer sur la préparation de mon repas. Mais leurs voix étaient trop fortes à mes oreilles.

- Elle sentait le Lycan hier soir ! Ça veut dire quelque chose !

- Hiram, tu devrais être heureux qu'elle se soit enfin faite une amie...

- Oh oui, je devrais sauter de joie à l'idée qu'elle pactise avec les tueurs de vampires ! Je te rappelle qu'elle en est à moitié un !

- À moitié seulement, comme tu l'as dit... S'ils avaient voulu la blesser, ils l'auraient fait le premier jour...

- On ne m'enlèvera pas que son intérêt pour eux est malsain ! Ça lui vient de sa mère, à tous les coups... On n'aurait jamais du l'utiliser pour porter notre enfant !

- Ne sois pas stupide Hiram... Si nous n'avions pas pris Shelby comme mère, Rachel n'aurait jamais pu naître, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi...

- Et si elle était comme elle ? Si elle...

- C'est impossible, il n'y aurait qu'une chance sur cent si elle était pure, et elle est à demi-vampire ! Il doit lui rester moins d'une chance sur un million !

Je fis tomber une assiette en entendant parler de ma mère. Qu'est-ce qui effrayait tant mes pères ? Leur discussion s'était arrêtée en entendant le fracas de la vaisselle contre le sol et j'avais commencé à ramasser les morceaux quand ils étaient montés à ma rencontre. Ma tête se tourna pour les saluer, mais une douleur dans mon doigt me fit tressauter. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que je m'étais coupée. Papa L retenait déjà Papa H par le bras en le tirant vers l'extérieur, les yeux dilatés par l'odeur du sang.

- Ma puce, n'oublie pas de te désinfecter et de bien nettoyer la cuisine. On se revoit demain matin !

Et sur ce, ils avaient disparu avec précipitation.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais souris en entendant le bruit de la sonnette et l'expression de mon visage était devenue un peu plus rayonnante en ouvrant la porte sur la magnifique louve blonde debout sur ses pattes arrières, le nez encore collé contre le bouton de la sonnette. Je n'avais pas hésité un instant avant de fermer la porte et de partir en courant avec elle vers la forêt.

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine et demie que notre relation avec Rachel était devenue une habitude, un réflexe presque. Je partais la retrouver chez elle sous forme de louve, puis nous allions dans la forêt avant de renter chez moi. Elle ne partait qu'en fin d'après-midi pour ne pas rater le réveil de ses pères, et tout ça me semblait parfait. Nous avions fini notre devoir depuis trois jours, mais cela n'avait pas changé notre relation. J'avais besoin d'elle près de moi maintenant...

Ce matin, je n'avais pas pu aller la chercher, j'étais clouée au lit avec une forte fièvre et le corps tremblant. La pleine lune de ce soir promettait d'être particulièrement mauvaise... Je n'avais pas été aussi affectée par mon état pré-transformation depuis des années... J'entendis quelqu'un sonner à la porte puis plus rien... Je me rendormis, espérant échapper à la douleur qui me tordait le corps.

* * *

Ça avait été Judy qui m'avait ouvert lorsque j'avais sonné. Elle avait fait un effort pour ne pas froncer le nez en sentant mon odeur. Elle avait vu l'inquiétude sur mon visage. C'était la première fois en dix jours que Quinn ne venait pas me chercher chez moi, et j'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Mme Fabray se décala pour me laisser entrer en me disant.

- Elle est dans sa chambre, fiévreuse... C'est la pleine lune ce soir...

Je ne lui répondis pas et partis tout de suite pour la salle de bain. Après m'être lavée consciencieusement pour être sur de ne pas lui infliger mon odeur, je partis la retrouver. J'avais toqué doucement à la porte et elle m'avait autorisé à entrer dans un gémissement. Elle était là, allongée dans son lit, recouverte de sueur, le corps tremblant. Sa couverture avait été jetée par terre et ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. La voir dans un tel état de douleur me brisa le cœur...

- Hey...

J'avais murmuré, comme si un son de trop aurait pu la casser... Elle me répondit avec un faible sourire.

- Hey... Sympa l'effet pleine lune hein ?

Je ne répondis pas, m'avançant pour m'asseoir de l'autre côté de son lit et poser ma main sur son front. Je dus l'enlever presque aussitôt tant elle était brûlante. Sa température corporelle était déjà élevée en temps normal, mais là j'étais convaincue que j'aurais pu littéralement lui cuire son steak sur le ventre ! Elle attrapa ma main et la reposa sur son front en murmurant.

- Ça fait du bien...

Je savais que ma température à moi était basse, j'avais faillis faire paniquer plusieurs infirmières scolaires, mais il était dur d'évoquer son ascendance cadavérique pour se justifier... C'était la première fois que j'étais heureuse d'avoir la peau froide, Quinn semblait se détendre sous le contact de ma main. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour prendre une décision. Après m'être allongée sur le lit à côté d'elle, je l'avais tiré vers moi pour l'enlacer. Elle avait semblé se fondre contre mon corps, entortillant nos jambes pour plus de contact et collant sa joue contre la mienne en soupirant.

- Je ne pensais pas que les veilles de pleine lune étaient si terribles...

- Elles ne le sont pas normalement... Enfin, elles le sont rarement à ce point...

Les doigts de la blonde glissèrent sous mon t-shirt et je dus retenir un gémissement déplacé. Elle avait l'air si faible, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser mes hormones prendre le contrôle ! Après un instant d'hésitation, je l'avais légèrement repoussée.

- Attends...

Elle avait essayé de me rapprocher à nouveau, mais j'avais tenu bon. Je m'étais redressée et avais enlevé mon t-shirt, me bénissant intérieurement pour avoir choisit un soutien-gorge opaque. Je m'étais ensuite penchée pour remonter le bas de mon pantalon de jogging et libérer mes mollets. Lorsque je m'étais rallongée, Quinn avait instantanément plongé sa tête contre ma poitrine pour refroidir son front brûlant. Ses jambes nues sous son short avaient trouvées les miennes et un soupir d'aise s'était échappé de ses lèvres.

* * *

Rachel était restée presque toute la journée contre moi en silence, à m'apaiser de sa peau fraîche. Si j'avais été en état de penser, j'aurais sûrement été gênée par la proximité de nos corps et la légèreté de sa tenue... Mais j'avais seulement été heureuse qu'elle soit là pour moi. Son parfum m'avait presque autant calmé que le froid qu'elle avait répandu dans mon corps. J'en étais arrivée à un point où je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle...

Mais maintenant, Rachel était partie, et la lune ne tarderait pas à illuminer le ciel de sa blancheur spectrale. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour sortir de mon lit et descendre les escaliers. Mes parents m'y attendaient, et toute la famille partit en direction de la forêt. La meute se retrouva dans une petite clairière et Brittany et Santana se traînèrent jusqu'à moi. La blonde ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état que moi, et la Latina devait l'aider à marcher malgré sa propre fièvre.

- Longtemps qu'on avait pas autant morflé... Hein Q ?

- Comme tu dis...

Des groupes se formèrent et partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Les deux filles me suivirent jusqu'aux arbres et Santana défit la robe de Brittany avant d'enlever la sienne. J'eus l'impression de mettre un temps fou à me déshabiller moi-même et à cacher mes vêtements. Un regard vers le ciel, et je sus qu'il ne faudrait plus beaucoup de temps. Je me mis à courir, les deux autres derrière moi. Nous avions vite compris qu'il était moins douloureux de se transformer en pleine course, même si le simple fait de courir dans notre état était une véritable torture. Je vis la lune commencer à apparaître au-dessus de moi, et les cris de Santana et Brittany firent écho aux miens. Je vis ma peau commencer à se recouvrir de poils blonds alors que mes bras se tordaient sous la transformation. Mon épaule gonfla, et mon cri devint plus fort, la douleur m'empêchant de penser. Mes ongles de la main droite étaient devenues griffes et ma main elle-même plus grosse que celle de mon père. Mon corps était maintenant entièrement recouvert de poils. J'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi, l'une des filles était tombée... Bientôt, ce fut moi qui fus au sol dans un hurlement déchirant. Je vis Santana me dépasser de quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler à son tour en convulsant sous le coup de la transformation. Ses jambes s'arquèrent jusqu'à devenir des pattes, et la douleur de mon visage devint plus forte. Je n'avais pas besoin de me voir pour savoir où j'en étais, je sentais mon nez devenir museau et étirer douloureusement mon visage. Mes hurlements de douleurs devinrent ceux d'un loup et quelques secondes plus tard, je me relevais, le dos arqué, mes énormes bras pendants pour maintenir mon équilibre. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, j'étais maintenant un passager clandestin enfermé dans la carcasse d'un monstre hideux.

Ma tête se leva d'elle-même pour humer l'air à la recherche de proies. Je sentais mes oreilles se tourner en tout sens pour détecter les cris devenir hurlements dans le reste de la forêt. Mes mains se posèrent au sol à la manière d'un gorille, et mon énorme tête se tourna vers Santana. Elle était debout sur ses pattes arrières, les bras tendus derrière elle alors qu'elle hurlait à la mort, le museau tendu vers la lune. Son pelage noir la rendait difficile à voir en pleine nuit, mais je pouvais discerner son museau court pour un loup, ses babines légèrement retroussées naturellement et sa longue queue fouaillant le sol. Un bruit derrière moi me fit me retourner pour voir Brittany. Avec sa blancheur angélique et ses grands yeux bleus, même sa transformation ne la rendait pas laide... En tout cas pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu une proie, car le sang sur ses poils blancs ressortait plus que sur n'importe lequel autre d'entre nous.

Nos trois têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement en direction du bruit de sabots venant de derrière nous. J'émis un grognement avant de partir en courant dans la direction de la pauvre biche qui ne verrait plus jamais le jour se lever, mes deux louves sur les talons.

* * *

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre ce matin. Quinn avait du passer la nuit à arpenter les bois et je doutais qu'elle se montre à ma porte... Pourtant, la sonnette se fit entendre, et j'ouvris la porte pour voir une jeune louve à l'air fatigué. Après avoir fermé ma porte, je la suivis en trottinant vers la forêt. Une fois arrivée dans la clairière aux herbes odorante, je fis comme d'habitude et me mis à me rouler dedans sous le regard fatigué de Quinn. Une fois débarrassée du plus gros de mon odeur, la louve marcha doucement vers moi. Je m'assis dans l'herbe en lui faisant signe de monter sur mes jambes. Elle y posa ses deux pattes avant et me lécha le visage. Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de passer un coup de langue sur ma bouche. J'étais figée par le geste. Jusqu'à présent, Quinn avait toujours fait bien attention d'éviter mes lèvres lorsqu'elle me léchait la figure, mais là, elle l'avait fait et dans cette intention précise. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un dérapage malheureux. Elle m'avait léché la bouche parce qu'elle le voulait !

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander des explications, mais la jeune louve s'était déjà endormie, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant sur mes cuisses. Avec un soupir résigné, je me mis à lui caresser doucement la tête. Comment étais-je censée résister à ça ?

Je ne sais pas à quel moment cela s'était produit, je m'étais mise à observer le ciel à travers les branches en caressant distraitement la tête de Quinn lorsque ses poils étaient devenus plus longs, plus doux... Son poids aussi avait changé et je m'étais penchée pour tomber sur le corps nu de la jeune fille blonde. Quinn s'était transformée dans son sommeil, et dormait maintenant sur moi, dans la plus pure nudité... Mes yeux glissèrent le long de sa nuque pour tomber sur son dos parfait. Ils continuèrent leur chemin le long de ses fesses, puis de ses jambes blanches comme la neige... On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel comme dans les écrits bibliques... La blancheur de la pureté, vêtue du plus simple appareil et ses cheveux d'or étalés autour de son visage. Non, Quinn dépassait les écrits bibliques et leur tendance à l'exagération. Elle était la beauté faite humaine, ou plutôt Lycan... Son dos se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration et mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son visage. Sa tête était posée contre mon ventre, son nez respirant mon parfum... Ses longs cils d'or bougeaient doucement sous la brise et ses narines palpitaient à chaque inspiration. Et puis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, ses paupières battant comme les ailes d'un papillon. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et elle se redressa pour frotter son nez contre ma joue. C'était un geste qu'elle avait fait des dizaines de fois sous sa forme de louve, mais sentir sa peau humaine contre la mienne électrifia mes sens. Je me demandais si elle avait conscience de ne plus être une louve, et d'être simplement là, nue contre moi... Sa tête se décala, et ses lèvres se posèrent à la commissure des miennes. Sans plus réfléchir, mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, et mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, avides. Le baiser dura un instant, peut-être moins d'une seconde, mais il fut suffisant pour me rendre folle et me donner envie de plus. Mais Quinn s'était éloignée de moi, et regardait ses mains sur mes épaules d'un air horrifié.

* * *

Des mains... Des mains ! Pourquoi ce n'étaient pas des pattes ? Pourquoi des mains ? Je ne pouvais pas... Quand est-ce que je m'étais transformée ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je... Mes yeux descendirent sur ma poitrine nue, et j'eus l'impression de m'être pris un coup dans le ventre. Je venais de me lever et m'étais retournée pour partir en courant, laissant Rachel là sans plus d'explications.

* * *

Quinn s'était libérée de moi, elle avait couru sur quelques mètres avant de se retransformer en louve. Et moi je restais là, assise à la regarder partir sans bouger le moindre muscle.

* * *

Mes pieds m'avaient portés tout seuls jusque chez moi et j'avais galopé vers ma chambre pour me changer. Une fois en robe, je m'étais assise à mon bureau pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Je m'étais transformée dans mon sommeil, encore une fois, mais avant... Avant... Oh mon Dieu ! Avant j'avais embrassé Rachel ! Enfin, je lui avais léché la bouche, ce qui revenait au même ! Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Est-ce que je ressentais quelque chose pour elle ? Si je devais réfléchir honnêtement, j'avais sûrement commencé à développer des sentiments envers elle le jour où j'avais senti son odeur pour la première fois... Mais ce n'était pas normal, Rachel n'était ni un Lycan, ni un mâle... Je ne pouvais pas... Ma main passa toute seule sur mes lèvres et un souvenir fugace du baiser me revint... Pourtant, j'avais aimé ça... Je l'avais voulu...

- Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'elle...

- Oh Quinnie...

Ma tête se tourna vers ma porte où ma mère me regardait immobile, un regard triste sur le visage. Elle referma la porte et s'assit sur mon lit en tapotant l'espace libre à côté d'elle.

- Ma chérie, je crois qu'il est temps que je te raconte une histoire...

Ma mère n'avait pas l'air fâché, juste extrêmement triste, et je pris place à côté d'elle. Elle prit immédiatement ma main dans la sienne et commença.

- Je devais avoir approximativement ton âge la première fois que j'ai rencontré ton père... Contrairement à ce que nous t'avons toujours dit, je n'ai pas toujours été une Lycan, et à cette époque, j'étais aussi humaine qu'il se peut... J'avais donc seize ans, et je venais d'arriver avec mes parents dans l'Ohio. Ils avaient acheté une petite maison à l'Est de Lima, et les voisins avaient décidé de nous présenter leur fils de mon âge pour que je connaisse quelqu'un pour mon premier jour de cours. Nous avons dîné tous ensembles et Russel s'est comporté en parfait gentleman. Après le repas, je l'ai invité dans ma chambre pour faire plus ample connaissance pendant que nos parents discutaient en bas...

Elle me serra la main et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Nous étions seuls depuis quelques minutes lorsque ton père s'est mis à se comporter bizarrement. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a plaquée contre le mur en me reniflant le cou...

Ma main se posa sur ma bouche à la réalisation de ce qu'elle entendait.

- J'étais terrifiée par son comportement, et j'ai fermé les yeux. Lorsque je les ai rouverts, un énorme loup brun aux reflets bonds se tenait face à moi, une patte de chaque côté de mon visage. Autour de son corps, la chemise de Russel tenait encore, et son pantalon était à ses pattes. Lorsque mes yeux ont croisés les siens, j'ai tout de suite compris qui il était et mon cri est mort dans ma gorge avant de pouvoir sortir... J'ai touché sa joue velue, et il s'est éloigné de moi... Quelques secondes plus tard, il redevenait humain dos à moi et renfilait son pantalon en vitesse.

Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes à ce souvenir.

- Je me suis assise sur mon lit, et je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer... Alors, il m'a raconté son histoire et celle des Lycans... Nous avons appris à nous connaître dans le secret.

Son visage se ferma et elle inspira profondément avant de continuer.

- Lorsqu'il est devenu adulte, ton grand-père lui a révélé l'un des secrets que les louveteaux n'ont pas le droit de connaître pour des raisons qui m'échappent. Nous autres Lycans reconnaissons notre partenaire à son odeur... C'est un phénomène rare, mais dans certains cas, cette odeur est si forte et si puissante sur nous que nous perdons le contrôle et nous transformons tant elle nous enivre. Quand c'est le cas, cela signifie que nous sommes destinés, et que jamais nous ne pourrons aimer quelqu'un plus que cet être. Nous pouvons être attirés par plusieurs personnes, par plusieurs odeurs, mais ce genre de situation est unique dans une vie de Lycan, et quand on trouve cet autre, il faut tout faire pour le garder Quinnie...

- Mais Rachel est une fille, et c'est une demi-vampire... Je ne peux pas... Je n'ai pas le droit !

- Honey, que disent nos lois sur la transformation des humains ?

- C'est un acte interdit, qui ne doit jamais être fait en pleine conscience...

- Pourtant, le soir où il apprit la nouvelle, ton père vint dans ma chambre et me raconta cette histoire. Pour une humaine, l'idée d'être aimée si complètement, sans réserve est quelque chose d'unique, et nous sommes prêtes à tout pour cela. J'aimais ton père plus que ma propre vie, et c'est toujours le cas... Alors, à la pleine lune suivante, je suis venue dans les bois avec lui, et je l'ai vu se transformer pour la première fois. Il a utilisé toute son énergie pour me mordre sans me tuer... La douleur de la transformation fut horrible, mais au petit matin, je sus que je vivrais des centaines d'années auprès de l'homme que j'aime. Ça fait 48 ans que ton père et moi sommes liés par cette nuit Quinnie... Mais ce qu'il faut que tu retiennes, c'est que rien ne devrait t'empêcher de suivre ton instinct ! Si Rachel est ton Russel, et bien fonce ma chérie, n'hésite pas, tu ne survivras jamais si tu la perds... Votre amour devra être vécu en secret, mais il en vaudra la peine !

- Mais si elle ne m'aime pas comme moi je...

- Il n'y a aucune chance ma chérie, le nez d'un Lycan ne se trompe jamais !

Les mots de ma mère m'avaient touchés jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, et je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, retrouver Rachel et rattraper mes actes ! Après un baiser sur la joue de ma mère, je partis en courant vêtue de ma simple robe dans la neige.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais pris le chemin de la clairière, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Rachel y soit encore, et pourtant elle était là, allongée dans son gros manteau, la tête sur les hautes herbes qui survivaient au froid. Elle ne se redressa même pas en m'entendant arriver, elle se contenta de dire.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le savais, mais je le savais...

Je pris place à côté d'elle, allongée sur le flanc gauche pour observer son visage.

- J'avais peur...

- Peur de quoi ?

- De ce que je ressentais pour toi...

- Il n'y a pas à avoir peur de ça...

- Les Lycans ne tolèrent pas l'homosexualité... Nous ne sommes pas comme les vampires, nous devons nous reproduire pour perpétuer l'espèce...

- C'est la seule raison ?

Elle s'était enfin tournée sur le côté pour me faire face et j'avais soufflé.

- Non...

- Quoi d'autre alors ?

- Je... J'ai tellement besoin de toi que ça me fait peur...

Rien que la veille, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel vide avant ma transformation, un tel besoin d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi que seule elle avait su combler...

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je n'irais nulle part sans toi...

En disant ça, elle avait caressé ma joue du bout des doigts et s'était rapprochée pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baiser magique, car je savais qu'aucune de nous deux ne le briserait. Les lèvres de Rachel bougèrent doucement contre les miennes, et mes bras entourèrent sa taille. Je désespérais de plus de contact, et elle exauça ma prière silencieuse en rapprochant son corps du mien. Si nous avions pu nous mélanger pour ne plus devenir qu'un seul être, je crois que nous l'aurions fait.

* * *

Quinn était revenue. Elle était revenue, et ses lèvres étaient contre les miennes. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que quelque chose d'aussi beau et parfait puisse exister. Et pourtant, les lèvres de Quinn sur ma peau, son souffle contre le mien, ses mains caressant mon dos, sa poitrine serrée contre la mienne. Tout cela était réel, et mon monde s'en trouvait chamboulé... Je n'avais plus froid maintenant que la chaleur de Quinn se propageait dans mon corps. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentais que je n'étais plus seule, et ce sentiment m'emplissait de joie.

Les lèvres de la blonde se firent plus pressantes contres les miennes, et j'ouvris la bouche dans l'espoir d'y faire entrer un peu d'air. J'avais à peine inspiré l'oxygène frais de l'hiver que la langue de Quinn rencontrait la mienne et commençait un ballet dont je connaissais les pas sans jamais les avoir pratiqués. Elle serra mon corps un peu plus contre le sien et poussa un petit gémissement. Mon bas ventre s'enflamma, et je sus qu'il me fallait mettre fin à ce baiser avant que je ne précipite trop notre relation naissante. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et mon front se posa immédiatement contre le sien. Je respirais le même air qu'elle, reprenant mon souffle sans quitter ses yeux brillants du regard.

Après quelques minutes à nous noyer dans les yeux de l'autre, Quinn se releva et me tendit sa main.

- Viens, il est temps de rentrer...

* * *

Nous étions arrivées chez moi sans nous lâcher la main une seule seconde, le sourire aux lèvres. À peine arrivées, Rachel était partie dans la salle de bain et je m'étais allongée dans mon lit, à repenser au baiser qui avait suivit mon retour dans la clairière. Lorsque Rachel entra dans ma chambre, j'avais un sourire particulièrement niais sur le visage. Elle s'allongea près de moi, et ne tarda pas à se lover contre mon corps chaud. Son parfum était encore plus enivrant maintenant qu'elle s'était lavée, et je devais me retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser. Puis, je me souvins que j'en avais le droit. Je pouvais l'embrasser autant que je le voulais, quand je le voulais... Enfin, si nous étions seules bien sûr... Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens alors que je rapprochais nos visages. Ma bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit ma porte d'entrée avec fracas.

- Russel !

J'entendis clairement mon père grogner à l'intrus de venir le voir dans le salon. Toute envie de s'embrasser avait quitté nos esprits. Mes poils s'étaient hérissés en sentant le danger que Rachel semblait aussi reconnaître.

- Hier soir, j'ai senti une piste de vampires dans le quartier Ouest.

Mon père grogna un peu plus fort avant de demander.

- Et que faisais-tu dans la ville sous forme de Loup-Garou, inconscient ?

- Mon Loup a suivit la piste d'un chevreuil qui était sortit de la forêt, mais l'important est qu'il y a des vampires dans le quartier Ouest Russel !

Un léger coup d'œil à Rachel me montra qu'elle commençait à paniquer. Elle se leva et commença à marcher nerveusement dans la chambre.

- Et bien nous commencerons la traque à la prochaine pleine lune...

- Ils ne sont pas nombreux Russel, deux tout au plus, si nous les attaquons en meute dès demain, nous pourrons sauver un bon nombre d'innocents...

- Et tu veux faire quoi ? Attaquer des vampires sous forme humaine ? Hors pleine lune, ils sont bien plus forts que nous...

- Pas de jour... Il suffirait de s'infiltrer chez eux et d'ouvrir leurs cercueils pour les tuer d'un pieu dans le cœur...

Rachel avait ouvert la porte de ma chambre et commençait à partir en courant. Elle descendit les marches alors que mon père disait.

- Bien, fais comme tu veux, mais je ne participerais pas à ça ! Les attaquer de plein jour est indigne de l'honneur d'un loup...

- Mon équipe est déjà prête.

J'entendais presque le mâle qui parlait avec mon père sourire alors que je courrais après ma petite-amie en hurlant.

- Rachel ! Attend !

Ma mère qui passait devant les escaliers s'écarta pour nous laisser passer en ouvrant de grands yeux. Personne n'avait dû nous remarquer quand nous étions revenues. Rachel sortit, courant vers chez elle et je la suivis sans prendre la peine d'enfiler de chaussures.

- Rachel attend-moi !

Mais la petite brune continuait de courir, plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle arriva finalement dans sa rue et ralentit juste assez pour que je puisse la rattraper. Je réussis à l'arrêter et la retourner en lui attrapant l'épaule et elle me regarda complètement paniquée.

- Quinn, laisse-moi rentrer chez moi...

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Il faut que je prévienne mes pères !

- Il fait encore jour Rachel, tu ne pourras pas les réveiller !

- Dans ce cas je préparerais leurs valises, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, nous devons partir...

- Tu partirais... Après ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, tu partirais sans un mot ? Comme ça ?

C'était à mon tour de sembler hystérique. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, pas maintenant que je l'avais... Cette idée m'était insupportable...

- On parle de mes pères Quinn ! Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir ! Et ta meute est bien trop grande... Nous n'aurions aucune chance, je dois partir.

- Alors je viens avec vous !

- Ne sois pas stupide, c'est impossible ! À la première pleine lune, toi et mes pères vous entre-tueriez ! Je ne peux perdre aucun de vous...

Elle avait commencé à marcher vers sa maison et nous étions maintenant sur le pas de sa porte.

- Laisse-moi essayer Rachel...

La petite brune secouait la tête d'un air résigné lorsque je les entendis derrière moi. Je fis volte-face en protégeant Rachel de mon corps, et un grognement sourd sortit de ma gorge, mes dents devenant crocs. Un groupe de loups sortit des jardins alentours, l'attitude menaçante.

- Vous n'entrerez pas dans cette maison ! C'est un ordre d'Alpha !

Ma voix était rauque et dangereuse. La plus grand loup, un mâle gris s'avança et se transforma en homme. Ce dernier me regarda d'un air dédaigneux et me répondit.

- Je ne reçois d'ordre que de ton père, et je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin !

- Tu tuerais la progéniture de ton Alpha ?

- Pour éradiquer des vampires, sans aucun scrupule ! En les protégeant tu trahis ta meute !

Il n'ajouta pas un mot et se retransforma en loup. Je pris une seconde pour les compter, ils étaient une dizaine, tous crocs dehors.

- Rachel, rentre à l'intérieur tout de suite et enferme-toi !

- Quinn il est hors de question que je te laisse seule face à eux !

- Rachel fais ce que je te dis !

La brunette n'eut pas le temps de s'exécuter, un loup plus rapide que les autres nous sautait déjà dessus. Ma transformation ne fut pas longue, mais ce fut assez pour lui laisser le temps de m'atteindre à l'épaule. Un couinement de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge et je sus qu'ils ne seraient pas longs à arriver. Me blesser dès le début du combat était complètement stupide de leur part...

Je réussis à me débarrasser du loup qui m'avait attaqué en le projetant contre le mur du garage des Berry. Trois d'entre eux avaient encerclés Rachel et je partis leur sauter à la gorge. Alors que mes crocs se plantaient dans la chair du premier, le deuxième se tourna vers moi et planta ses dents dans ma cuisse pour essayer de me faire lâcher prise. Et il aurait réussit si une puissante louve noire ne s'était pas jeté de tout son poids contre lui pour le repousser. Le loup que j'avais attaqué tomba, trop blessé pour continuer, et Santana se mit avec moi devant Rachel pour grogner sur nos opposants. Oh oui, mes loups avaient sentis ma détresse, et si Santana était déjà là, les autres ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Hélas, pour l'instant le combat consistait en du deux contre neuf, et nos assaillants l'avaient bien compris. Le gros loup gris qui menait les autres gronda dans notre direction avant de charger. Ses dents auraient dû atterrir au niveau de ma jugulaire si l'imposante stature d'un loup brun ne s'était pas interposée. D'un puissant coup de tête Finn repoussa le vieux loup gris et l'envoya valser. À droite, je vis Puck, un loup noir avec un énorme plastron blanc, repousser deux adversaires alors que Brittany jappait en se plaçant près de Santana. Cinq contre neuf, voilà qui me semblait déjà plus équilibré !

* * *

J'étais plaquée contre la porte d'entrée. En face de moi, Quinn grognait en direction d'une meute de dix loups dont un gisait la gorge en sang à ses pieds. À ses côtés, une louve noire était arrivée et lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie. Je ne compris qu'il s'agissait de Santana que lorsque Brittany arriva près d'elle, je n'aurais jamais pu oublier la magnifique louve blanche et ses yeux bleus envoûtants. Deux autres loups se joignirent à elle et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il devait s'agir de Finn et Noah. À en juger par la masse du loup brun qui se tenait devant nous, il devait s'agir de Finn, ce qui faisait du puissant loup noir et blanc à l'autre bout du jardin la forme canine de Noah. Mais même avec ces renforts, ils étaient toujours beaucoup plus nombreux... Finn se concentra sur le chef de meute, un gros loup gris qui faisait pale figure face au footballeur. Noah combattait maintenant trois adversaires qui l'encerclaient sournoisement. Santana avait sauté à l'attaque d'un duo de deux femelles et Brittany couvrait ses arrières. Le tout laissait Quinn face à trois adversaires dont deux faisaient le double de sa taille.

Finn sauta à la gorge du grand gris, et leurs dents plongèrent dans leurs peaux respectives. Un loup attaqua Noah à la patte alors que celui-ci en mordait férocement un deuxième à la jugulaire, le troisième essayant de lui sauter sur le dos. Santana avait plaqué une louve par terre et Brittany essayait tant bien que mal de retenir la deuxième. Quinn se jeta sur l'un des deux gros loups et l'attrapa immédiatement à la jugulaire en secouant la tête. Le sang gicla de tous les côtés, et bientôt l'animal tomba à ses pieds en se vidant de son sang. Le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon, et je savais qu'il suffirait de quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que mes pères se réveillent et nous aident à remporter le combat. Après tout, la meute de Quinn essayait de les protéger...

Le gros loup gris avait pris l'avantage sur Finn et le maintenait au sol avec ses pattes en lui mordant le cou sans réussi à atteindre sa jugulaire, le jeune loup se débattant comme un beau diable. De son côté, Puck en avait enfin finit avec le premier loup qui gisait à quelques mètres de lui. Les deux autres avaient réussis à le plaquer sur le dos et il les repoussait à grands coups de pattes. Brittany maintenait elle sa louve au sol en lui mordant la nuque alors que Santana essayait d'atteindre la gorge de son adversaire. Quinn avait réussi à repousser le plus petit loup de la même manière que plus tôt, mais le plus grand des deux la tenait maintenant au sol de sa patte griffue. La louve blonde mordit le poitrail de son adversaire qui grogna plus fort en la griffant sous l'œil de sa patte libre.

Je n'avais plus d'yeux que pour ce combat-ci. Quinn avait finalement réussi à se dégager, mais le plus petit loup s'était glissé derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour le mordre à la gorge et le plus grand en profita pour lui attraper la peau du cou. Il secoua sa tête, secouant celle de Quinn au passage ce qui ouvrit donc un peu plus la blessure du petit loup. Après quelques secondes, la blonde le relâcha dans un couinement de douleur. Le petit loup gisait inerte à ses pieds, mais elle était assez blessée pour ne plus être capable de combattre. Le grand loup lâcha sa prise et se pencha pour atteindre sa gorge pleinement découverte.

La nuit venait de tomber, et je ressentis plus profondément ce besoin de courir que j'avais en moi. Mais cette fois-ci, j'avais un but, une destination.

* * *

Ça y était, ma dernière heure avait sonnée... J'avais tué plusieurs loups dans ce combat, mais je n'avais plus la force de me défendre. J'espérais que les autres tiendraient assez longtemps pour la protéger... Je ne regrettais pas de mourir pour elle, seulement de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec elle. J'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas trop triste, qu'elle me pardonnerait de l'abandonner... La mâchoire du grand loup noir contre lequel je m'étais battue s'approcha de ma jugulaire. J'avais décidé de garder les yeux ouverts et de faire face à la mort avec dignité. Il fallait que mon père puisse être au moins fier d'une chose dans mon trépas. Les dents monstrueuses n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ma gorge. C'était fini, adieu Rachel...

Une forme noire arriva derrière lui et le propulsa en arrière. Santana ? Non, je pouvais la voir se battre sur la droite. Puck ? J'aurais remarqué son plastron blanc... J'entendis un feulement, et la forme se plaça au dessus du grand loup noir pour lacérer sa peau de profondes griffures. Une panthère noire... Je devais être vraiment morte... Une panthère dans l'Ohio... Oui, je devais être morte... J'entendis les bruits de combats s'arrêter autour de nous, tout le monde regardait la panthère dominer son adversaire avec aisance. J'avais toujours voulu être un félin plus qu'un loup. Alors que nos seules vraies armes étaient nos crocs, les grands félins jouissaient aussi de quatre pattes aux griffes acérées... Ce loup n'avait aucune chance... J'entendis une voix tremblante dire.

- Une Métamorphe...

Ma tête roula difficilement dans cette direction. Le loup gris avait repris forme humaine et regardait le combat qui se déroulait face à lui la bouche ouverte.

- Si elle n'était qu'une Métamorphe, elle ne serait capable de ne prendre qu'une seule forme...

Ma tête se tourna vers la voix traînante en provenance du perron. Là, se tenaient deux hommes en peignoirs, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine. L'homme qui avait du être noir de son vivant se tourna vers son mari au teint blafard pour constater.

- Je t'avais bien dit que son attirance pour ces loups ne pouvait venir que de sa mère...

- Pour une fois, je suis forcé de constater que tu avais raison Hiram... Notre bébé tient visiblement plus d'elle que de moi...

Ma tête se tourna vers la panthère, Rachel, qui se redressait au-dessus du corps inerte du grand loup noir.

- Quel gâchis... Le sang de Lycan a un goût infecte, mais il reste très nutritif... Quand je pense que nous allons tout de même devoir chasser ce soir...

Les grands yeux chocolat de Rachel croisèrent les miens, et la panthère s'approcha de moi, se transformant un peu plus à chaque pas. Lorsqu'elle me lécha le visage, c'était une magnifique louve brune qui se trouvait face à moi. La voix du loup gris se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Une louve... Mais alors c'est...

Ce fut Leroy qui termina sa phrase.

- Un Morphéus, comme sa mère... Et même en connaissant ses ascendances, j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même...

Rachel se tourna vers son père, plein de questions dans les yeux. Je voulais la réconforter, lui dire que tout irait bien à ma manière, mais lorsque je pris appui sur ma patte arrière pour me relever et frotter ma tête contre la sienne, la douleur fut trop forte et je ne pus m'empêcher de couiner en retombant au sol. Rachel tourna vivement la tête vers moi et frotta son museau contre le mien. Elle lécha la griffure profonde sous mon œil avant de nettoyer celle de ma nuque.

- Je n'y crois pas... De toute les espèces possibles, notre fille à choisit de fricoter avec une Lycan... Nous devons être maudits...

- En fait Leroy, si tu te rappelle bien, c'est exactement ce que nous sommes, des morts dont la malédiction est de continuer à vivre en prenant la vie de leurs semblables...

- Oh, tu as raison Honey... Bon...

Leroy tapa dans ses mains et son regard se durcit en tombant sur le loup gris et le reste de son groupe.

- Que tous ceux qui ont essayés de nous tuer moi, mon mari ou ma fille déguerpissent de ma pelouse avant que je n'en fasse mon quatre heures...

Les loups se levèrent et commencèrent à partir la queue entre les jambes. Hiram cria à son tour.

- Et revenez cherchez vos cadavres avant le lever du jour, nous n'avons pas envie de passer pour des tueurs de chiens auprès des voisins...

Leurs voix avaient été traînantes depuis le début, et je m'étonnais de les trouver si menaçantes malgré tout.

- Bien... Donnez-moi vos noms...

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Brittany, Santana, Puck et Finn avaient repris forme humaine. C'est la Latina qui parla la première en les désignant tour à tour.

- Santana Lopez... Brittany S. Pierce... Noah Puckerman... Et Finn Hudson...

- Bel essai petite, mais une voix traînante de qualité ne s'obtient qu'après des siècles de pratique...

Santana lui sourit, le vampire n'était pas si effrayant que ça.

- Quel est le nom de cette femelle que ma fille essaye de recouvrir de bave depuis tout à l'heure ?

- C'est Quinn Fabray, notre Alpha.

- Oh, une Alpha ? Et bien, Rachel ne fera jamais les choses à moitié...

Il hésita un instant avant de continuer.

- Vous sentez vous capable de ramener les deux mâles blessés qui vous accompagnent chez eux ?

Finn grogna, reprit sa forme de loup et marcha doucement pour montrer qu'il pouvait se tenir tout seul. Santana haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

- Si Finnocence peut bouger ses fesses tout seul, on devrait pouvoir porter Puck à deux avec Britt...

- Parfait, parfait... Rentrez chez vous, nous allons nous occuper de ces deux là, n'ayez crainte...

Santana le regarda perplexe et il se tourna vers son mari.

- Hiram chéri, aurais-tu l'obligeance d'aller nous chasser quelque chose pour ce minuit ?

Le vampire à la peau mate haussa les épaules et s'envola vers la ville. Leroy se tourna vers Santana pour lui dire avec un sourire.

- Mon mari a toujours beaucoup moins bien supporté la vue du sang que moi...

La Latina hocha la tête attrapa Puck sous le bras pour commencer à le porter. Brittany ne mit pas longtemps à s'installer de l'autre côté. Elles s'étaient déjà bien éloignées quand Leroy leur lança.

- Je vous aurais bien passé quelque chose à porter, mais il me semble que notre odeur vous indispose...

Santana éclata de rire, et sans se retourner fit un signe de la main au vampire. L'homme se tourna enfin vers nous. Sa voix était beaucoup plus douce.

- Rachel, ma puce... Arrête de la lécher, tu ne pourras pas la soigner comme ça... Il faut que vous repreniez forme humaine pour que je puisse m'occuper de vous...

La petite brunette ne l'écouta pas et je repris forme humaine pour la réveiller. En me sentant changer sous son corps, elle releva la tête et redevint humaine. Son visage fut la dernière chose que je vis avant de perdre conscience...

* * *

Quinn avait repris forme humaine, et sans m'en rendre compte, je l'avais fait aussi. Nos yeux se croisèrent, et tout doucement, les siens se fermèrent.

- Quinn ! Quinn !

Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant ! Pas alors que nous venions de repousser la meute. Pas alors que nous pouvions être ensembles...

- QUINN !

Je m'étais mise à hurler en tenant sa tête contre moi, mes larmes coulant librement sur mes joues. La main de mon père se posa sur mon épaule, froide, mais douce et rassurante.

- Elle est juste inconsciente Pumpkin... Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang... Rentrons-là à la maison...

Papa L souleva le corps inerte de Quinn dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'au salon où il l'allongea sur le canapé. Sous la lumière du lustre, sa peau semblait encore plus blanche que d'habitude, et de longues traînées rouges striaient son corps. Plusieurs plaies béantes déformaient sa peau si parfaite. Bien sûr, les profondes morsures au niveau de sa nuque et du haut de son dos. La coupure profonde sous son œil droit. La marque de crocs au niveau de sa cuisse. Les points sanglants de sa première blessure ouvrant sa peau sur toute l'épaule gauche. Mais aussi quatre traces de griffes ouvrant la chair tendre de son ventre... Mon père qui avait disparu revint avec une énorme trousse remplie de liquides désinfectants, de crèmes cicatrisantes et de bandages. Il s'assit à côté de moi et commença à désinfecter les plaies de Quinn.

- Je savais bien que ma paranoïa quand à ta sécurité servirait un jour...

C'était vrai, il n'avait certainement pas acheté une trousse de secours pour lui ou Papa H.

Il me tendit le baume cicatrisant, et je me mis à l'appliquer sur les plaies qu'il avait déjà nettoyées. Lorsque toutes les blessures de Quinn furent traitées ainsi, il prit de grosses compresses qu'il posa sur les plaies avant de les bander soigneusement. Il porta ensuite la blonde jusque dans ma chambre et nous abandonna un instant. Il n'était pas partit longtemps, mais lorsqu'il revint, il avait les bras chargés de ces herbes dans lesquelles la blonde m'avait fait me rouler. Il m'aida à les frotter un peu partout dans ma chambre et se servit de la fin pour préparer un baume.

- Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, applique-lui sous les narines, ça devrait suffire à contrer notre odeur... Je pense qu'elle souffre déjà assez comme ça...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et le bruit d'un corps qu'on traîne se fit entendre. Mon père m'embrassa sur la tempe et descendit en me disant.

- Désolé Pumpkin, il faut que j'aille manger si tu ne veux pas que j'attaque ta petite amie pendant la nuit...

Il y eut un "clic", et je sus qu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans la cave pour manger leur repas.

La nuit fut longue et pénible. J'avais décidé de ne pas me boucher les oreilles pour surveiller le rythme cardiaque de Quinn ainsi que sa respiration. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'entendis les cris de détresse de l'homme que mes pères avaient ramené... Ses plaintes étaient déchirantes, mais je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils mangeaient déjà peu pour des vampires, se contentant au mieux d'une proie pour deux... L'agonie de l'homme ne fut pas longue, mais ce fut assez pour me donner la nausée... J'avais eu mon lot de morts pour aujourd'hui... La nuit était encore jeune, minuit n'était pas passé, et j'entendis mes pères sortirent une fois leur repas finit. Ils le faisaient toujours pour se débarrasser du corps. Assise sur ma chaise de bureau, je gardais la main de Quinn bien serrée dans la mienne. Et puis, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis, épuisée par les événements de la journée.

* * *

La douleur dans mon corps était intolérable et l'odeur de mort autour de moi me donnait envie de vomir. J'ouvris les yeux et me vis dans ce qui devait être la chambre de Rachel. C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans cette pièce... Les murs étaient jaunes pales, et l'on pouvait y voir plusieurs photos du Glee Club... Sur un coin du bureau, un classeur rose décoré d'une étoile dorée... Et puis, bien installée au fond d'une chaise, respirant doucement, elle était là... Sa main serrait la mienne et je voulu me redresser pour l'embrasser, mais mon corps me rappela à l'ordre. Je gémis en sentant la douleur se répandre dans chaque cellule de mon être. La nuit me revint, et je dus me concentrer pour faire l'inventaire de mes blessures. Le premier loup m'avait mordu à l'épaule, puis un autre à la cuisse... Il y avait eu un moment où le grand noir m'avait immobilisé au sol en m'entaillant le ventre et me griffant à l'œil... Et puis il m'avait eu à la nuque... Mes yeux tombèrent sur chaque blessure accessible du regard, bandée avec soin. Et puis, ma tête me tourna, et j'eus à nouveau envie de vomir. Ma main tira inconsciemment sur celle de Rachel et la réveilla. La petite brunette se jeta sur moi en fouillant sa table de nuit sans me lâcher du regard. Elle attrapa un petit pot d'onguent et trempa son doigt dedans avant de me l'appliquer sous les narines. Ma nausée disparue aussitôt, mes sens s'engourdissant dans l'odeur des herbes de la clairière...

- Quinn... J'ai eu tellement peur...

- Tu étais plutôt sexy en panthère...

Elle se mit à rire en se détendant. Ma blague avait eu ce but, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà...

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? À boire ? À manger ?

- De l'eau...

Ma voix était enrouée, et elle m'embrassa le front avant de m'abandonner pour aller me chercher de l'eau.

* * *

Je venais d'arriver dans la cuisine pour attraper un verre et une bouteille d'eau lorsque je vis le DVD posé sur la table. Un post-it rose fluo indiquait "Pour Pumpkin" dessus. Je mis le DVD sous mon bras, et repartis vers ma chambre.

Il avait fallut que j'aide la blonde à boire, sa blessure à la nuque lui tirant sur les deux bras. Une fois désaltérée, elle m'avait indiqué le DVD d'un signe de la tête.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mes pères me l'ont laissé avant de se coucher...

- Regarde-le...

Après avoir hoché la tête, je pris le DVD et le mis dans mon lecteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, le visage de Papa L apparaissait à l'écran.

- C'est bon Hiram ? On apparaît bien ? Ça ne fait pas comme ces saloperies de miroirs ?

La voix de Papa H derrière la caméra résonna plus forte.

- Non, c'est bon...

Papa H arriva à côté de Papa L qui lissa nerveusement sa veste.

- Pumpkin, déjà je suis désolé d'avoir emprunté ta caméra, mais il fallait que nous te laissions une trace correcte... Hier soir, alors que tu t'occupais de ta petite-amie, nous sommes allés rendre visite à ses parents...

Quinn étouffa un petit cri à côté de moi.

- Mr et Mme Fabray se sont montré très tolérants, la preuve en est que nous somme capables d'enregistrer cette vidéo.

- Ce que ton père essaye de dire Rach, c'est que nous sommes allés passer un accord avec la meute de Lycanthropes...

- Exactement... Et l'accord trouvé est le suivant. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait, ni à toi, ni à Quinn malgré le fait que votre relation soit contre les lois de cette meute. Tous des homophobes ces Loups-Garous...

- Je vais prendre la place de Leroy pour expliquer parce que nous n'aurons jamais assez de mémoire pour le faire sinon... Il ne vous sera donc rien fait à la condition que nous quittions tous deux l'État...

Un gémissement sortit de ma gorge alors que je me levais, mais la voix de Papa L m'arrêta.

- Rassieds-toi tout de suite mon ange... Ça ne sert à rien de descendre à la cave, nos cercueils n'y sont plus...

- Nous sommes partis Rachel, pour que tu puisses vivre normalement sans la peur que la famille de celle que tu aimes ne tue tes parents...

- En plus, j'avais toujours voulu visiter le Bronx, tellement de meurtriers et autres criminels, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche...

- Pour aujourd'hui, les Fabray vont venir vous chercher, et nous avons engagé une entreprise pour nettoyer la maison et la débarrasser de notre odeur. Tu resteras avec la famille de Quinn pendant une semaine, puis tu pourras rentrer à la maison...

- Nous avons appelé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi... Et tu me connais, si je dis que c'est ok, c'est que cette personne veillera sur toi comme je le ferais...

- La personne avec qui tu vivras dorénavant sera capable de répondre à bien des questions que tu te poses...

Un "bip" se fit entendre et Papa H s'interrompit.

- On manque de batterie...

- Tu aurais dû me dire que cette caméra était d'une aussi mauvaise qualité Pumpkin, je t'en aurais acheté une autre !

- Je vais essayer de faire vite poussin. Nous ne sommes pas encore sûr d'où nous partons, mais nous t'écrirons, le téléphone n'est toujours pas notre fort.

- Un jour, nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau Pumpkin, en attendant, n'oublie pas que nous t'aimons.

- Nous sommes peut-être les papas les moins orthodoxes du monde, mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Leroy... Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur, même s'il n'est plus en état de battre...

Un nouveau "bip" se fit entendre, et l'image se coupa sur mes deux pères souriants. Les larmes avaient rendues ma vision floue et je sentais les bras de Quinn autour de moi...

* * *

Rachel s'était mise à pleurer devant la vidéo, et je ne pouvais imaginer sa détresse à l'idée que ses pères ne seraient plus là pour elle. Malgré la douleur, j'avais réussis à la prendre dans mes bras, et si l'élancement qui me tournait la tête était le prix à payer pour l'empêcher de tomber en morceau, alors je le ferais autant de fois que nécessaire... J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir en bas, et le pas lourd de mon père que j'aurais pu reconnaître n'importe où.

- On est en haut !

J'avais crié et les pas s'étaient tout de suite dirigés vers nous. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon père et Emilio entraient dans la chambre en fronçant le nez. En voyant le baume sous mon nez, mon père chercha du regard jusqu'à trouver le pot et s'en mit aussi. Il le lança à son vieil ami et lui dit.

- Va chercher les petites, qu'elles emballent des vêtements pour Rachel...

Emilio partit, et lorsqu'il revint, il était flanqué de Santana et Brittany, arborant toutes deux une couche de baume sous leurs narines. Mon père me prit doucement dans ses bras et Emilio souleva Rachel. Ils nous descendirent et nous allongèrent côte à côte à l'arrière du fourgon d'Emilio. Quelques minutes plus tard, Santana et Brittany descendaient un sac sur les épaules chacune et la voiture se mit en route pour nous déposer chez moi.

Rachel se remit étonnamment vite du départ de ses pères. Dès le lendemain matin, elle déambulait dans ma maison comme si c'était la sienne alors que je devais rester alitée. Nous autres Lycans guérissions vite, et il n'y avait déjà plus trace d'aucunes autres de mes blessures que celle de la nuque. Mon père m'avait dit qu'elle serait sûrement refermée le deuxième jour. En attendant, Rachel passait le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper de moi de peur que mes blessures se rouvrent. En y réfléchissant bien, elle devait se concentrer sur mon état pour oublier que ses parents étaient partis en la laissant derrière.

Le gros avantage de l'histoire était que ma maison n'étant pas aussi grande qu'elle en avait l'air, la petite brunette s'était retrouvée à partager mon lit pour une semaine complète, il ne nous avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que collées l'un à l'autre, mon corps trop chaud et le sien trop froid donnaient la parfaite température. Nous n'étions pas encore prêtes à passer au niveau supérieur de notre relation, mais passer la nuit dans les bras de l'autre à s'embrasser n'était déjà pas si mal...

Quatre jours après que Rachel se soit installée chez moi, les cours avaient repris et la petite brunette était passée sous ma protection. Si l'odeur de Rachel suffisait à interdire qu'on lui jette encore des slushies au visage, le fait qu'elle se ballade à mon bras interdisait toute forme d'insulte à son égard. Maintenant que nous étions ensembles, le fait qu'elle partage tous mes cours était devenu intéressant. Il était presque impossible de nous voir l'une sans l'autre, et lorsque je n'étais pas à proximité d'elle, un membre de ma meute l'avait toujours en visuel. Il était devenu impossible de s'attaquer à Rachel Berry sans subir de représailles comme l'avait compris Azimio lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers elle un slushie à la main et que Brittany et Santana l'avaient bousculé juste assez fort pour qu'il se le renverse sur lui-même.

Nous étions mercredi matin, et c'était le jour où Rachel devait rentrer chez elle pour rencontrer son nouveau tuteur. Il avait été décidé que nous irions en cours avec ses affaires dans mon coffre et que je viendrais avec elle faire la rencontre de cette personne après les cours. J'étais une Alpha, et il était hors de question que je laisse ma compagne traverser une épreuve éprouvante seule ! La journée s'était bien passée si l'on enlevait le fait que Finn avait cessé d'essayer de sortir avec moi pour cibler Rachel depuis qu'il l'avait vu dérouiller un énorme loup sous sa forme de panthère ce qui était on ne peut plus irritant et m'avait forcé à demander à Santana de s'occuper de lui. Le pauvre garçon avait finit ligoté en sous-vêtements en hauts des gradins pendant plusieurs heures avant que Puck n'ait assez pitié de lui pour le détacher. Et maintenant, les cours étaient finis, et je venais de me garer devant chez les Berry.

La maison en elle-même ne semblait pas avoir changé, l'odeur de mort avait été remplacée par celles des fleurs nouvellement accrochées aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Ces petites fleurs résistantes au givre m'intriguaient au plus haut point, mais la petite brune tremblante à côté de moi finit bien vite par monopoliser toute mon attention. Je fis le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière avant d'aller chercher ses affaires dans mon coffre. Un gros sac sur l'épaule et l'autre dans la main, je pris la sienne de ma main libre pour la guider jusqu'au perron.

* * *

C'était une sensation bizarre de devoir sonner à ma propre porte. Quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais avoir à faire. Avec des pères vampires, même quand on oubliait ses clefs, personne ne venait vous ouvrir en plein jour. C'était comme ça que je m'étais déjà retrouvée à escalader la fenêtre pour rentrer une fois... J'entendis des pas se rapprocher doucement, presque imperceptiblement. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et ma prise sur la main de Quinn se raffermit. La silhouette qui était en train d'ouvrir la porte n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'apparaître que son parfum m'avait pris aux tripes. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage, d'animal, mais aussi de terriblement civilisé dans cette odeur. Un mélange entre l'air frais des cimes, le musqué des forêts, l'âpre des déserts, le suave des océans et le corsé de la ville. Mes yeux tombèrent enfin sur la personne qui venait d'ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'un physique d'une quarantaine d'année, mais quand on avait vécu avec des vampires et rencontré ses peut-être beaux-parents Loups-Garous, on ne se fiait plus aux apparences. Elle avait un visage carré et des yeux chocolat encadrés par de longs cheveux bruns. Elle était grande, mais pas trop et portait un tailleur cintré. Son sourire était franc lorsqu'elle prononça mon nom en me regardant avec des yeux brillants.

- Rachel...

Elle s'était ensuite décalée pour me laisser entrer et j'avais eu une seconde d'hésitation.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'invitation, c'est toujours ta maison tu sais...

Je m'apprêtais donc à suivre la femme qui venait de partir en direction du salon, mais Quinn me retint par la main pour me glisser à l'oreille.

- Elle sent comme toi...

Puis, c'était elle qui m'avait tiré à l'intérieur. La femme était assise sur le canapé dans lequel nous avions bandé le corps meurtri de Quinn quelques jours plus tôt.

- Tu ne devrais pas penser à ça... Elle m'a l'air d'aller très bien...

La femme avait dit ça en me regardant avant de faire un signe de tête vers la blonde à côté de moi. Comment savait-elle ce à quoi j'avais pensé ?

- Je le sais depuis toujours, et je le saurais jusqu'à ma mort Rachel... C'est un lien impérissable celui qui lit une Morphéus à son enfant...

Mes fesses étaient tombées d'elles-mêmes sur le fauteuil derrière moi et Quinn s'était assise sur l'accoudoir en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Ma... Ma mère ? Ma mère était en face de moi ?

- C'est vrai que j'aurais pu commencer par les présentations... Mon nom est Shelby Corcoran, l'une des dernières Morphéus, et ta mère Rachel...

Elle me souriait gentiment et Quinn serra mon épaule doucement avant de se présenter.

- Bonjour, je suis-

- Oh, je sais qui tu es... Tu hantes tellement les pensées de ma fille qu'il serait difficile d'ignorer ton existence Quinn Fabray, louve Alpha et petite-amie de Rachel qui a risqué sa vie pour elle il y a quelques jours de ça... C'est un plaisir de rencontrer la personne qui a protégé ma fille et réveillé ses pouvoirs.

- Je suis aussi ravie de vous rencontrer.

C'est alors que je me mis à réaliser.

- Attendez, si vous savez tout ce que je pense, ça veut dire que...

Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ça ? Si ? C'était possible ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer Rachel... Et oui, si tu penses aux nombreuses fois où tu as fantasmé sur Quinn, hélas je n'en ai pas raté une miette...

Je me mis à rougir, et je vis du coin de l'œil la blonde faire de même.

- Que les choses soient claires Rachel, j'étais absente de ta vie avant aujourd'hui, et je ne suis pas là pour la régir. Nos esprits seront liés jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes adulte, c'est comme ça... Mais je ne t'empêcherais pas de faire ce que tu désirs. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est que tu apprennes à contrôler ton essence Morphéus pour ne pas être découverte... Nous n'existons presque plus, et la naissance d'un enfant est un événement de taille pour notre espèce !

- Alors je peux continuer ma vie comme avant ?

- Exactement ! La seule différence sera qu'au lieu de deux pères taciturnes ne vivant que la nuit, tu auras une mère adepte de la bonne cuisine et des intérieurs ensoleillés !

Shelby m'offrit son plus beau sourire et je me mis à me dire que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal... Je reverrais mes pères un jour, ils me l'avaient promis. Mais en attendant je pourrais jouir d'une famille à peu près normale avec une mère lisant dans mes pensées et une petite amie à l'essence sauvage terriblement sexy avec moi.

- Désolée de te déranger en pleine réflexion Rachel... Mais j'ai tout entendu...

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Cet OS mériterait une petite suite pour développer la nature de Rachel et Shelby, mais aussi pour installer la meute de Quinn dans une autre ville et étudier le côté relations interdites de Rachel/Quinn et Brittany/Santana. Britt qui aurait bien besoin de grandir pour nous montrer ce qu'elle donne aussi...**

**Cette suite a commencé à être écrite, mais elle ne fait pas partie de mes priorités puisque l'histoire avait été crée comme un OS à l'origine. Néanmoins, si vous la voulez vraiment, j'essaierais d'accélérer le rythme.**


End file.
